Shattered Hearts
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: Yeaaaaah, continued. I wanna finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Hearts**

**Rated T for language mostly.**

**Even though I am not a crazy Shadamy fan and never will be. I wanted to give writing a story with them a try. Those of you who have a problem with it needs to go look at another story because this story is of Shadamy. Even though Sonamy is my MAIN couple this fan fic. Where you 'Unleash your imagination' so therefore without farther ado. **

**Pairing(age): **

**Shadow(18) X Amy(16) some Shadow X Sonia(18) and Sonic(16) X Amy**

**Scourge(16) X Rosy(16)**

**Knuckles(18) X Rouge(18)**

**Silver(17) X Blaze(18)  
><strong>

**Tails(16) X Cream(15)**

**Miles(16) X Fiona(17)**

**Manic(15)  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy:**

**Chapter 1: The Truth.**

* * *

><p>Shadow known this girl all his life same goes for her. He was so excited to hear that she came into this world. Their parents were close especially their mothers so, of course, his mother had to be there. He even called her the pretty baby he had ever seen.<p>

As time went by they became close and they remained close. They told each other everything, or almost everything. When he lost his parents she and her family was all he had left matter of fact he went to her for comfort. He had even grown feeling for her but kept them to himself. The reason you may ask, well let's say her heart was with someone else.

**Present day 8:30p.m. Friday. **

"How do I look?" Shadow only made a small smile at the cherry pink hedgehog standing in front of him. Shadow lived alone now, thanks to Amy's mom and dad, he was able to keep his family's house and stay there. It was also nice to have a friend or two over. But it was even better when she came over, even if it was for a little while.

"You look…okay I guess." He chuckled as he easily caught the pillow she threw at him.

"Shadow, come on I am being serious." She whined.

The crimson hedgehog only rolled his eyes playfully. Looking over the sakura hedgehog. She was wearing a red dress, no sleeves or straps, a giant bow attached to the back, and the skirt part puffed out somewhat. Her jewelry, eye-shadow, flats were red and black eyeliner. She had on a red hair band with a bow attached to the right side of the hair band like the one attached to her dress. Shadow had to admit she looked beautiful, very beautiful.

"You look…very beautiful." He said. His smile got bigger seeing her smile. He even believed he saw her blush but it must have came and gone just that quick.

"Thanks Shads." She said.

"Your welcome." He said. His smile was still there. Only she could do that to him.

For a little while there was awkward silence till Amy broke the ice. "Okay, well I am ready to go." She said grabbing her purse and walking to the door with Shadow. "Your still walking me right?" she asked looking up to him.

"Yeah." Even though the charcoal hedgehog replied with friendliness he really didn't want to. It made a bit of jealousy rise in his stomach but he was very good at hiding things.

"Then come on!" she squealed grabbing Shadow's hand and pulling him along. He only chuckled as he closed the door back.

Amy was excited about tonight and there was one big reason. Tonight marked three years, three years she and her boy-friend's relationship had been going strong. Amy planned this night to perfection for it was VERY important to her. She even decided this time she would go to his house instead of him going to her house.

"Thanks again for helping me pick out another anniversary gift. I know he will love this one." She beamed looking at the silver metal rolex watch. The clock setting was blue while the numbers were silver. She saved up so much of her pay check for this gift. Shadow was actually proud that she could do it without spending any of the money on other things like she usually does.

"Your welcome. Let's hope he doesn't lose this gift like the valentine's one." He said. Chuckling as Amy punched him in the arm.

That's right, he lost her last gift. Shadow didn't believe him but who was he to say he wasn't telling the truth. Knowing the blue hedgehog, he really might have lost it. Shadow surely wouldn't put it past him.

Amy rolled her eyes. She believed that he had lost it. Sonic would never lie to her, never again. He promised her. "He won't lose this gift." She beamed with confidence.

"Mmhmm." Was all Shadow said making Amy giggle as her phone went off. She took out her pink blackberry looking to the caller.

"It's Sonic!" she squealed making Shadow playfully roll his eyes but down inside that jealousy tried it's best to get to him but like always he ignored it.

Shadow could everything the blue hedgehog was saying since Amy, almost, never believed in turning down the volume on her phone.

"Um, Hey Ames. Look I'm pretty sure you are going to be really mad but I have to cancel our date." Amy stopped right in her tracks. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Shadow already knew Amy was about to blow her top. He shook his head knowing exactly what was about to happen next.

"What? Why?" she practically yelled. Shadow looked around nervously hoping that the neighbors won't think something is wrong. Other than that Shadow continued to listen to the conversation. Even he had to know the reason for Sonic to cancel a date with Amy, especially this one. Shadow got suspicious. Sonic had been doing this for the past two years but no one suspected he would do it on their anniversary. Half their high school knew how important this day was to Amy.

He heard Sonic sigh. "Amy I really have to cancel."

"I want a good reason why." Sonic sighed again. Shadow was confused but not surprised. Why would he cancel their date like that? Something must be up but that still didn't take Shadow's suspicion away.

"Something is up with Uncle and I have to go over there with my parents to see what. So can we please do this next Friday?" Amy ears fell in sadness and it hurt Shadow to see her that way.

"Okay." She said sounding more calm yet sad.

"You're the best babe. I love you and I promise I will make it up to you. Okay?" he sounded really relieved, too relieved in Shadow's opinion.

"Yeah, I love you too Sonic." She said hanging up the phone sighing again and looking down to the ground. She tried to hide the tears but Shadow knew they were coming.

Shadow hated seeing her that way. So he pulled her into a friendly hug. "How about I take you out?" he hoped that she would say yes. But he was only doing it to make her feel better.

Amy had to be really lucky to have a friend like Shadow. He was so trust worthy and caring. She looked up to him. Looking into the red orbs that looked back down into her green ones. She saw so much care in them and it was every time she looked into them.

Amy only slowly pulled away from him showing a small sad smile. "No, but thank you though. I just want to go home now."

Shadow felt some sadness but he understood she was hurt. She needed to be alone right now. "Alright. Just don't let get to you." He said wrapping his arm over her shoulder. They were always so soft.

The walk back to Amy's house was quiet. Amy lived on the opposite side of Shadow two houses down. She took the house keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She looked to the drive way to see neither her parents were home. She figured they had to work late tonight again.

She looked back to Shadow as he gave an encouraging smile. This made her smile a little bigger warming Shadow more in the process. "Thanks again Shads. Good night, love ya."

Shadow could hear the sadness in her voice despite the smile. He wished he could do something for her anything just to not hear her sound like that. "Good night, Ames." He said as her front door flew open.

Another pink hedgehog looking exactly like Amy stood there. She was wearing light blue bedroom short shorts, spaghetti strap shirt with matching color slippers. "Hey Shads, hey Amy." She said smiling warmly at the two then her smile fell seeing Amy sad. Of course, she looked right through Amy's fake smile. She was her twin.

"What happened?" she asked as another pink hedgehog came to the door but she looked the same age as Shadow and was a tall as him.

"Amy's back already." She said looking concerned. Unlike her little sisters, her quills kinda pushed straight up. She had on the same thing only it was light green.

"Hey Rosy, Hey Emi." She said sighing and walking by them. Her sisters watched her go upstairs and then heard her and Rosy's room door shut.

Emi and Rosy looked to each other and then to Shadow. They both took a peaked into the living room since their little siblings were still woke and they had to keep an eye on them. Emi and Rosy slowly walked outside onto the their porch leaving the door ajar.

"What happened?" Emi asked. This is one reason why Shadow was still here. He knew they would ask him what happened and if he didn't tell them. They were going to bother Amy about it. They weren't nosy sisters they just didn't like seeing each other down.

Shadow sighed. "Sonic cancelled their anniversary date."

Emi immediately did fake faint letting herself hit the floor shaking her head. She was apart of the drama team at their high school. Rosy's mouth fell wide open in shock and surprise. This was unexpected. Shadow only slowly nodded his head knowing the next words that was going to come out of Rosy's mouth and that was his way of answering the question.

"Are you serious?" she said looking back inside to check. She looked at the two 3-year-old red hedgehogs lying on the living room floor fast asleep. "Emi get on this." She said running back inside closing the door behind her.

Shadow couldn't help chuckling at the sisters, especially Emi. "Are. You. Serious?" she said each word she lightly banged her head against the floor of the porch before Shadow helped her back up.

She looked to Shadow for better confirmation of what he just told her. "He cancelled their anniversary date? What-" Emi looked back inside the window seeing Rosy trying to keep the boys asleep and take them upstairs.

"Let's walk." Shadow said knowing that it was easy to hear others on their porch and they might wake the boys up.

Emi and Shadow began walking down the side walk. Emi couldn't understand. She knew Sonic since he was a baby. Why would he cancel their date? Knowing how important this was to Amy.

"Did he tell her why?" she asked as they got some ways down from her house.

"He said that something happened to his Uncle." Shadow said looking to her. She and Amy looked somewhat alike but she was the tougher sister and she looked like an older version of Amy.

"Hmmm." Emi didn't believe that whatsoever. "I believe something else came up because he has been cancelling a lot of their dates." Emi has been in enough relationships to know.

Shadow believed the same but, of course, Amy would pass it off. "This isn't the first time he cancelled an important date, to tell the truth." He said actually getting a shocked look from Emi.

"When did this happen before?" she asked as they took a sit on the street curb. But Shadow took off his jacket to let Emi sit on it instead of the concert ground.

"A year ago but she made me promise not to tell anyone." He said looking forward as Emi looked to him.

Then she looked away then looked back to Shadow confused of why it happened the first time. "Did he cheat on her?" she asked as Shadow only shrugged. Amy never told him but he could tell something was going on. It had to be. Amy and Sonic were acting somewhat weird towards each other for a couple of weeks.

"Do you think he is doing it now?"

"If he was Amy would only take him back." Shadow said sounding a little upset that she continuously did it. Yes, Sonic has cheated on her before and Amy found out but Sonic slowly got her to forgive him and take him back which hurt Shadow somewhat. But he wasn't Amy's dad so who was he to say she couldn't do that.

Emi knew how Shadow felt about Amy. She just wished Amy did. "He had done on other times and dates but why today of all days?" she said letting her arms lay on her thighs dramatically.

Shadow shook his head. "I don't know. But I am pretty sure he wouldn't lie about his Uncle being in trouble."

"Boys will lie about anything to cover up what they are really doing, Shads." Emi said looking to the crimson hedgehog. "You know all about that." She said teasing the hedgehog.

"Whatever, I never lied to any of my girl-friends. If I had to cancel our dates I would tell them the truth." He said making Emi laugh.

Emi then looked to Amy's room window seeing the light was off. She sighed. "Well, I am pretty sure she is going to be in there most of the weekend." She said as Shadow too looked to the window.

"I hope not." He said getting Emi to look to him. When Amy was sad he usual was just seeing her that way.

Emi looked back to the charcoal hedgehog. She didn't know how Amy didn't see it. But she had to give Shadow some credit. Instead of being upset with Amy about her relationship with Sonic. He supports her and if she needs help he gives it to her.

"Don't worry Shads you will get your chance one day." She said patting his back.

Shadow never really told Emi how he felt about Amy. Being the observant one, she figured it out unlike Amy. "Yeah." He said getting up then helping Emi up.

"What up guys?" A green blur stopped in front of them, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a plain green T-shirt, blue, green and black plaid pajamas and green Air Forces.

Emi glared at the green hedgehog and folded her arms. "Scourge."

"Emi." He seemed to only smirk at the girl not caring about her attitude towards him. "So, what's up Shadow?" he said getting a smirk and shaken head as a response.

"Rosy isn't here so why don't you go home." Emi smirked sarcastically at him.

Scourge just rolled his eyes at her. "For your information, Emilia, I am staying at Shadow's house tonight."

Emi looked at Shadow in a fake shocked look. "You letting this THING in your house? I barely can take him in mine." Shadow only chuckled at the two. Scourge wasn't the idle future brother-in-law but surprisingly he isn't a cheater, well not anymore. Because he was bad for it till he got with Rosy.

"Whatever. So how did Sonic and Amy's anniversary date go?" he really did get shocked look from Emi this time and a confused look from Shadow.

"Wait, Sonic didn't tell you?" Emi was shocked. Sonic and Scourge were cousins and told each other practically everything. How could he not tell him this?

"Tell me what?" Scourge was getting impatient and he knew Emi was doing it to get on his nerves.

"Sonic cancelled it." Shadow said.

Scourge burst out laughing. They had to be lying. This was their anniversary date he wouldn't do that to her. "Yeah, right." But slowly stopped laughing seeing Emi and Shadow looking at him one eye-brow raised.

"Your serious?" he asked looking at them confused.

Emi burst out laughing, "No! We're kidding." She said immediately silencing her fake laughter with some heavy sarcasm.

Now if Scourge didn't even know, something was really up and if Amy knew this she was going to find out. Shadow didn't know if he should step in or what. Scourge wasn't about to go into it.

"Look you ready?" he asked as Shadow only shrugged. The emerald hedgehog looked to Emi. "Tell Rosy to meet me at Shads' place."

Emi only rolled her eyes handing Shadow his jacket and walking back home. Shadow waited till she was inside before he and Scourge went off to his own place.

"Isn't Knuckles and the others coming over?" Scourge asked as he propped down on the couch. Every Friday Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Scourge, sometimes Sonic, Amy, Rosy and Emi, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Fiona, Tails and Miles would come over to his place. Tonight it may them minus Emi, Sonic and Amy much to Shadow's dismay.

Shadow heard a knock at the door he answered it seeing a white bat, red echidna, light silver hedgehog, lavender cat, two double tailed fox, red fox, cream colored bunny and Rosy.

"What up Shadow?" Rouge said as he let them in. She was wearing a short sleeve black and pink shirt with a giant pink heart in the middle and matching heart shorts and pink slippers to match. Knuckles wore wearing a plain wife-beater and red, blue and white plaid pajama pants. Blaze had on a purple and black short sleeve shirt with pajama pants that stopped at her knees. Silver was dressed much like Knuckles, only his pajama pants were yellow, black, and gray, and his wife beater was black. Mile and Tails were wearing the same thing only a different shade of purple in their shirts, and they had on plain gray sweat pants. Fiona, almost the same thing Rouge had on only it was white and blue and had a lightning bolt on the front of her shirt. Cream just wore a long pink night gown.

"I already ordered the pizza." Rosy said falling on to Scourge's lap.

"Good job, babe." He said pulling her close.

"Alright, alright you two." Rouge said. Everyone made a circle on the floor of the living room since it was the biggest part of the house. Rouge laid in Knuckles' lap, Blaze in Silver's, Fiona in Miles', and Cream in Tails'.

"Hey, where is Sonia and Manic?" Scourge asked noticing they were missing her. Sonia was Sonic's older sister and Shadow secret female fling. But no matter who Shadow was with, he continuously had those feelings for Amy. He has tried plenty of times to get feelings for another. But Sonia was no fool. Just like Emi, she figured out that he did have feelings for the sakura hedgehog. Unlike the other girls he had been with. What Shadow hasn't figured out yet is Sonia likes him and that is the only reason she tries to get close to him but it doesn't work. On either end.

"Hey guys." A hot pink hedgehog and green hedgehog walked in.

"Hey, Sonia. Hey, Manic." Rosy said waving to them as they took a seat with them.

"Wait, Manic isn't out with some girl tonight?" Rosy teased the green hedgehog.

"Whatever." He said looking away from her but laughing with the others.

"What do you think took us so long to get here?" Sonia said tilting her head at Manic.

"Hey, I was just satisfying the lady." Manic defended himself making everyone laugh a little harder.

"Anyways, Rosy you ready for Amy to come home talking your ear off about her and Sonic's anniversary date?" Rouge said as Rosy, Scourge and Shadow got really quiet.

"What?" The bat asked a little confused.

"They didn't go on their date." Rosy said getting shocked looked from everyone.

"Wait, What? What happened?" Sonia asked.

"Sonic cancelled it." Shadow said getting an even more shocked look from everyone but Rosy and Scourge.

* * *

><p>Amy knew the eye-liner was running down her face but she didn't care her heart was about to break. She kept asking the same question over again, why did Sonic cancel? He couldn't be doing it again, could he? Thinking about it only made her cry harder. Amy picked up her phone trying to call Sonic but it went to voice mail. She could understand it was family thing. Sonic would never just cancel their date without a good reason why.<p>

She looked at her phone and tried again. This time it rings. Her heart skipped a beat hoping he would answer. The last time he did this he wasn't only sharing his love with her.

"Sonic, just answer it." The blue speedster stopped kissing the secret lover and looked at the phone, it was Amy.

"Hello?"

"Sonic, how is your Uncle doing?" Amy asked. Sonic could tell she had been crying. He felt that guilt that he was the cause of it.

"He is doing okay. But Amy I really can't be on the phone right now. I will come over tomorrow, okay?"

Amy did really good to hold back the sniffle. "Okay." She said and hang up quickly. Sonic only looked to the phone. He felt so guilty.

He placed the phone back onto the dresser and looked to the brown squirrel beside him. "What's the matter babe?" Sonic only looked away. Sighing he was stuck between two females he loved dearly but he was hurting one more than the other.

"The way she sounded. I really hurt her this time." The squirrel sighed and climbing back on top of Sonic.

"She will be okay, like you said you will make it up, next Friday." She said leaning down and kissing his lips then going down his neck.

Sonic loved this. Amy didn't do this for him. Mainly because she wanted to wait till marriage. Sonic loved Amy and was willing to do so but then she came back into town. Sonic tried to avoid her at first but he slowly fell for her again and what was worse, Amy kinda knew.

"Sally, I can't keep doing this." He said. It felt good but he had to stop. He slowly pushed her up off him and sat up.

"Then broke up with her." Sally said using the blanket to cover herself and take a sit beside him.

"Like I haven't tried that before." He said sounding as if it was hopeless.

Sally rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of this Sonic belonged with her and Amy needed to go. "You sound as if you don't want too and you went back to her not her went back to you." She said making Sonic look to her then looking to floor. He really didn't and she was right the first time Amy left him he ended wanting her back. He loved both Sally and Amy but knew he had to choose one.

"….I don't really. And I can't explain why I went back to her."

"So, I guess I am just your hormone toy."

Sonic shook his head. "No. Your not."

"Then why does it seem that way?" she asked folding her arms. "Seems to me every time your hormones are raging you come to me and you are emotional you go to her."

Sonic rolled his eyes. But he knew she was telling the truth. Since Amy wasn't giving any Sally was there. "I give you more than Amy can give you."

"I don't love Amy for her body Sally. I love her for her."

"And-"

"I love you just the same." He said looking to Sally as she only narrowed her eyes at him.

"No you can't." She said standing up and began putting her clothes back on. "Sonic, I love you but you have to choose." She said walking up to him kissing him softly on the lips. "Me or her."

"Sally, don't make me do that." He said cupping her face.

"Who do you love the most?" she asked. She smiled seeing he sighed in defeat. Sadly he loved Sally more. He thought the feelings for her would disappear with Amy but they hadn't. And now he was stuck between the two. But Sally knew who he loved more.

"You." Sally stood up handing Sonic his phone.

"Now, you know what you have to do." She said.

Amy continued to cry. She went to her bathroom cleaning the stuff off her face. She knew now. Everything as Sonic's house was too quiet even when Manic wasn't there. He was with her again and she knew. Amy would go to his house to see if he was truly there. But she did want another heart break from seeing him with her again.

"Amy." Amy looked back to see Emi standing in the bathroom doorway. Emi felt so bad for her sister. She immediately walked up to Amy pulling her into a tight hug. "Amy you shouldn't let it get to you so much."

"Emi, how can I not?" She asked looking up to her older sibling. Emi knew just how she felt being this is situation before herself.

"You guys have been through a lot worse than this." She said as Amy pulled away shaking her head.

"This is how it started Emi." She sobbed.

Emi was confused. "How what started?" she asked as they walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

Amy didn't talk at first. She felt ashamed too even tell Shadow about it. But other than that no one really knew about it or the whole story. "Sonic's ex came back into town at least 2 years ago and well, I found him sleeping with her. That is why we were acting so 'weird' those couple of weeks." She explained looking down the floor as tears still ran out of her eyes.

"And him cancelling your dates was the start of him spending time with her."

"That wasn't the only time. They would be at school, his house, Sonia's apartment, his Uncle's house. At first he didn't think I knew about it till I walked in on him that night."

"Why did you take him back, Amy?" Emi said as Amy looked back to her.

"Because I love him and with love your supposed to get through anything and forgive each other for wrongs and mistakes." Amy hoped her sister would understand but Emi only shook her head. She understood. But why Amy would take him back even the first time was just confusing to her. She never did it.

Emi and Amy sat quietly for some time when her phone went off. Emi looked at the caller and handed the phone to Amy. She patted Amy on the back before leaving to give her some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amy we need to talk. Do you think I could come over?" Sally looked at Sonic confused but let it go. She mouthed bye to him and left.

"Sure." Amy beamed.

Sonic made a small smile. "Alright I will there soon." He said hanging up. He took a deep breath this was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still looking to Shadow, Rosy and Scourge. "Does he not know how important this date was to Amy?" Cream asked getting a shrug as their response.<p>

"He has been doing it a lot lately." Rosy mentioned.

Scourge thought about it, why would his cousin do that? Then it hit him. "Did you guys know that Sally moved back to town like 2 years ago?"

Everyone knew that was Sonic's first love. When she moved away he started dating Amy. "So what are you trying to say, Scourge?" Sonia asked. She wasn't about to allow anyone to hurt her brother or taunt his name.

"What else kind he mean?" Rouge said getting the hot pink hedgehog to glare at her. It was sometimes hard for Sonia and Rouge to get alone. "I know that is what he has been cancelling their dates for."

Shadow went into a daze as everyone began to argue about the fact was it true or not. He couldn't get Amy off his mind. He was mad, sad, and happy all at the same time. Mad because he couldn't understand how Sonic could do something like that to Amy, if he really was. Sad to see Amy so hurt and to see her take Sonic back after all he has done to her. And happy that he may get a chance tell Amy how he really felt about her.

Sonia noticed him but her attention was brought from him and too the front door as Emi walked in. Everyone looked to her making her raise an eye-brow at them.

"'What's….going on?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Their accusing Sonic of cheating on Amy with Sally." Sonia said glance glaring at Rouge and Scourge.

"Well, hell it maybe true." Scourge said placing Rosy on side of him and getting in Sonia's face. "Think about. Sally was Sonic's first love and when she moved he immediately started going out with Amy."

"Wait, so your trying to say Sonic was using my sister as some rebound?" Emi asked getting pissed just like the others.

Shadow starting to irritated. Tonight was supposed to be a nice quiet night. Not all this mess. But it did upset him so know that Sonic would use Amy like that.

"Well, it is plain to see-"

"No." Sonia jumped in. "My brother wouldn't do that."

"Then why he would cancel their anniversary date? He never did it before." Silver said. He was Shadow's cousin but knew nothing of Shadow's feeling for Amy.

"Yeah, what happened to your Uncle that he had to cancel their anniversary date at such a late notice?" Emi asked getting a confused look from Scourge, Manic and Sonia.

"Something happened to my dad?" Scourge thought he was going to burst out laughing. How could Sonic use his dad as an excuse and not tell him about it? "My dad is fine last I saw."

Shadow shook his head. He knew something fishy was going on. Emi thought she was going to kill Sonic, how could he lie to her little sister like that.

Rosy felt so bad for Amy she just had to tell her. "Emi is Amy still awake?"

"Yeah, but Sonic is over there." She said getting a look from everyone, especially Shadow.

"How long has he been over there?" the charcoal hedgehog asked. He had a bone to pick with the blue speedster.

"He caught there right before I left." She said seeing the anger in Shadow's eyes.

"Did he say where he had been? Or anything?" Fiona asked.

"Nope, just wanted to talk to Amy. But what you guys don't know and is just now figuring out. Amy already knew about Sally being back. Matter of fact, she caught them sleeping together." Emi said.

"So, Sonic has done this before?" Tails asked as Emi nodded her head.

"And Amy took him back." Miles said shaking his head.

Sonia noticed Shadow was really quiet as everyone else went off the topic. She then looked to Rosy jump up hearing the doorbell ring. She watched as Rosy took the five pizza boxes and two Pepsi drinks from the delivery guy. Shadow got up to pay him and took the pizza and drinks to the kitchen.

"What's up with Shadow?" Cream asked getting everyone's attention.

Sonia got up to go check on him even though she knew what was wrong with him. She walked into the kitchen to see Shadow spreading the pizza boxes out on the table with some plastic cups and plates in the middle.

"Shadow what's wrong?" She said walking up beside him. No answer. "It's about Amy isn't it?" she asked politely but Shadow caught the jealously in the question.

"Yep." He simply replied looking to the hot pink hedgehog. She was always trying to get to Shadow but not in a bad way. Mostly in a way that she was trying to get him to like her. He was trying or making the feeling process but no matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't.

Sonia sighed walking up to Shadow and pulling him to her. "She isn't going to leave him anytime soon so why hold on?" she asked tilting her head somewhat. She didn't mean to bash Amy or anything. But she didn't understand what Shadow saw in the girl if Sonic was even cheating on her.

Shadow wanted to believe that to make it easier for the feelings to disappear. But he knew that one day he will have his chance and that feeling made everything harder. Sonia knew that from him not responding meant that he couldn't. But didn't mean she would give up though.

Sonia planted her lips on his. Shadow never kissed her. He never felt it was right. She always started and he slowly gave in.

* * *

><p>"What!" Sonic knew this was going to be hard. He just flat out told Amy he was ending it with her. He didn't want to waste time.<p>

"Amy-"

"Sonic, why? What does she do that I don't do?" Amy asked.

Sonic could name a few but he thought it was best that he didn't. And he knew that she already knew. "Amy, I just can't-"

"Can't what?" Amy just couldn't understand. What it was that Sally had to offer more than her but then again she knew but didn't want to think about it.

"Amy, why can't you just let me go?" Sonic was hoping it wouldn't be this hard but it was.

"No. I can't." she said shaking her head.

Sonic couldn't keep living a double love life anymore. He especially couldn't keep leading Amy on. He loved her but Sally came first and truly his heart was with her.

"Why, Amy?"

"Because I love you." She said trying to hug him but he backed away from her.

"Amy, you can't love me anymore." He said looking away from her hurt expression.

"Wha- Why?" She had to know the reason no matter how hard it was to hear she had to know.

Sonic knew that he had to tell her. It was the only way he knew she would let him go or so he believes. "Because I cheated on you Amy! I love Sally and I always have. I was really hurt when she left and then you came and you made me forget the feelings but they were still there." He said looking back to her face. He really couldn't read it this time.

"So, all this time. All the 'I love you', the gifts, the gestures. Everything was…nothing to you." She asked the tears resurfacing.

"….Yes they were. But, Amy I just really can't do this anymore. Even though I said I loved you I really didn't even mean it. I'm sorry Amy but it not going to work anymore." he said. He hoped that would do it. He couldn't take it anymore.

But Amy wasn't going to give up. "It's because she let you go all the way isn't?" she asked walking up closer to him.

Sonic was a bit confused or so confused he didn't move just let her advance towards him. "Amy-"She cut him off crushing her lips to his.

Sonic wanted to push her away but instead he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He felt Amy sliding her hand under his tank top feeling his abs. He was amazed. Amy never went this far, never.

Amy was uncomfortable but right now Sonic staying was all that mattered to her. She felt him starting to rub her legs. She never let him do that. But right now she just didn't want Sonic to leave.

Sonic's hormones were raging for more of Amy but he couldn't. He knew this was wrong. She was only doing this so he wouldn't break up with her.

"Amy you don't-" he cut him off placing a finger on his lips.

"But I want too." She whispered. Actually this was her plan for the tonight. After their date she would stay at his house and they would make love. She just knew this was the guy she would marry. So she didn't see why not. She took his shirt off and leaned up to kiss him. Sonic was hesitate but he ended up closing the space between them.

He unzipped the back of her dress. He hadn't even paid attention to how pretty she made herself look for this special night. The dress fell off her gracefully as they began to back up onto her bed. Sally was all forgotten about. For the moment Amy had Sonic in her web, but would he still leave even after this? She hoped not.

They both let their hormones and emotions get control. Next thing either of them knew they were laying beside each other, Breathing heavy and exposed under the covers.

Amy nuzzled onto Sonic's chest as he pulled her close. "I love you, Sonic." She said as she began to drift off to sleep.

Before Sonic caught himself it slipped. "I love you, too Ames." He mentally kicked himself why would he do that. But it was too late to take the words back because sadly, at the moment, they didn't seem true.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay didn't really know where to go with this at first but this what I came up with. I like it so far but the drama really starts in the next chapter and other chapters to come. Hope you reader liked it. NO, I DO NOT CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRINGS, BECUSE I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU THAT YET I DO REMEMBER TELLING YOU THE PAIRING BEFORE HAND. Sorry, if I sounded harsh but it was the truth. <strong>

**But either way reviews are very appreciated. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mistakes happens?**

**Well, there might not be as much drama as I wanted to be in it but once again I could barely go somewhere with this chapter as well. But anyways enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Sonic woke early and carefully climbed out of bed. He wanted to get away as quick as possible. He quickly but quietly put his clothes on. He mentally slapped himself. How could he let something like that happen. It was a mistake, complete mistake.<p>

He found a sheet of paper and pencil laying around Amy and Rosy's room. Once he was done he slowly and carefully climbed out of their room window and speed off home. He didn't know what to really think. He knew that there was no turning back now. He just hoped Amy will get over it and understand.

Shadow only watched as Sonic speed off home. He looked to back Amy's room window. At least the faker had some respect to close the window back. The crimson hedgehog sighed. The whole night he thought about Amy. Was she okay? What did Sonic tell her? Was it the truth?

"Good morning, Shadow." He looked back to see Emi stretching and Rosy yawning.

"Good morning, Emi, Rosy." Rosy nodded and walked back inside. "You coming to work today, Emi?" She, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonia, Fiona, Rosy and Scourge worked in the mall but in different stores.

"E-yeah, I guess." Shadow chuckled. Emi was a little lazy on the weekends and plus, she hated working weekends at the mall. Shadow turned back to look at Amy's room window.

Emi smiled. "Couldn't stop thinking about her, huh?"

"Nope." He really couldn't. Emi only sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She will be alright. Don't worry. Matter-of-fact I will go check on her for you." She said leaving Shadow on his porch. He only smiled and walked back inside. Rosy had fallen right back to sleep on the couch with Scourge. They were lucky he had three couches. Rouge and Knuckles took the second one. Tails and Cream took the third while Miles and Fiona slept on the floor near them. Sonia was in Shadow's bed while Manic slept on the floor near Scourge and Rosy. Silver and Blaze used a guest room upstairs which Shadow would have rather those two not do.

He made his way upstairs and bumped right into Sonia.

"Good morning." She said pecking the crimson hedgehog on the cheek.

He really wasn't expecting her to climb in the bed with him but she did. He was too tired to play with her nor was he in the mood to do so if he wasn't. So sleep is what they did. But even with her laying beside him his mind was still on Amy.

"I'm leaving so see you at the mall." She said giving him a hug. He hugged her back and she left.

"I guess I will go ahead and get ready myself." Shadow said going off to do his morning routine.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up with a smile but then that smile dropped seeing Sonic wasn't there. He left. Her ear fell seeing that he still didn't stay. Was he still going to leave her? Amy went for her phone but then stopped seeing a note on the desk. She picked it up. It was folded and she knew it had to be from Sonic. She pondered if she should read it or not. She took a deep breath and opened it. As she read it her eyes began to water and the tears began to fall.<p>

_Amy, I am so sorry but what happened last night shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake and I shouldn't have let you do it. I meant what I said last night. I can't do this anymore. There was a time where I did feel some kind of love for you. But it wasn't as strong as the love you showed me and I am wasting both of our times pretending. I can't do this anymore, not to you, me or Sally. _

Amy frowned. She could kill Sally right now.

_I'm sorry Amy but it's over. I hope you understand and move on from me. _

_Sonic._

Amy just let the letter drop to the floor and sobbed. All the love she had given to that hedgehog and it wasn't enough.

"Amy?" The sakura hedgehog jumped. Emi knocked on the door again. "Amy? Are you woke?"

Amy finally realized she had no clothes on and her things were still on the floor. "Y-yeah, just hold on a minute!" She jumped out her bed. She quickly threw some clothes on and quickly put up her dress, jewelry and shoes. Emi would definitely put the pieces together quickly and she really didn't want anyone to know.

Emi hold Amy rushing around inside and was confused. She almost couldn't let it go. "Amy-"

"You can come in now!" Emi peeked in to see Amy cleaning her face and sitting on her bed. She knew she had to be crying.

"What happened?" She asked taking a sit beside Amy.

"He broke up with me to go be with Sally." Emi knew it. She knew this was going to happen.

"Don't worry Amy it'll be alright." She said placing a hand on the sakura hedgehog's shoulder.

Amy only went into a sob. Emi sighed. She wished Shadow was here right now.

"Why Emi? What did I do wrong?" Amy sobbed. She just couldn't understand. She loved him and it still wasn't enough?

"Amy, you didn't do anything wrong." Emi said cupping her little sisters face. She wished that Amy didn't think it was her fault. "He choose to leave and not see the love you had for him so let him go."

"It's not that easy Emi. I really loved him." Emi only hugged her.

"I know Amy. I know." She said. Amy just continued to sob on her sister's shoulder. She couldn't tell her that they went all the way this time. Why should it matter when he still didn't stay. She would keep that to herself. It was too embarrassing and shameful.

Emi had to think of something anything to get her sister out of this funk. And she knew just the person who could help.

"Amy, how about I take you out tonight after I get off work? You know go to the movie or out to eat."

Amy only nodded. "Okay, well I want you be ready at 7:30 p.m. okay?" Amy nodded again.

Emi hugged her tightly before leaving to get ready. Amy only got up did her morning routines before getting ready for work herself. She didn't work at the mall with Emi and Shadow. Matter-of-fact she worked in the same fast food restaurant Sally worked at.

"Ready to go?" Amy looked from the walkway carpet floor to her sister's.

"Yeah."

"Look I'm not going to be able to pick you up after work but Shadow said he would walk you home." Emi didn't usual pick Amy up after work. Sonic did that. But she didn't mind Shadow picking her up.

"Okay." She said. It hurt Emi and Rosy to see their sister that way but what could they do. Emi dropped Amy off giving her a hug before she got out.

Amy walked inside to see Sally talking with her friend. They immediately stopped talking and looked to the pink hedgehog smirking. Amy only hurried her way to the back as they began to giggle. She tried her best to ignore the chipmunk and did well to ignore her friend as well.

Amy looked to the time seeing it was time for her break made her sigh in relieve. She walked outside she couldn't go to the secluded bench anymore. That was where she and Sonic spent their work breaks. She felt the tears coming but she held them back and sat at the curb.

She went into a day-dream. She hadn't noticed she began to cry again thinking about her heartbreak. Yes, her heart was broken in a million pieces. She couldn't believe everything she said, did, gave, none of it meant anything. She was brought out of her thoughts when a blue blur ran past her. She looked to the bench to see Sonic sitting there. He looked to her and it made her heart skipped a beat. But he really wasn't looking at her.

"Excuse me." She looked up to see Sally and her friend, Nicole. Amy frowned and let her pass. She continued to frown as the chipmunk and lynx made their way to Sonic. Amy only cleaned her face as a green blur stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Scourge." The green blur was taken aback by the way Amy spoke. As if in a monotone voice.

"Um…hey Amy. You doing…" He stopped and looked back to see what she was looking at. "Oooooh." He turned back to Amy seeing her gaze fall to the ground as the tears continued to flow. He looked back to Sonic teasing with Sally. He really didn't care too much for Sally he definitely didn't understand what Sonic saw in the girl.

Amy could only let the tears fall. Seeing him treat Sally the way he treated her before the stupid girl decided to come back.

Scourge looked back to the pink hedgehog. He is actually glad that he came to check on Amy like Emi demanded and Rosy asked since neither could get off work.

"Shadow is worried about you, you know." That got Amy to look to the emerald hedgehog.

"Why?" Scourge thought that Sonic took Amy sanity too.

"Because of the way you are acting. Emi told me he broke up with you and you've been crying ever since. Shadow won't stop worrying. He would have come but he couldn't."

Amy only sighed. She had forgotten all about Shadow. He must really be worried about her. But there was nothing he could do for her. She was sure he couldn't help her this time.

Scourge watched as the tears ran down Amy's face. He really wasn't used to crying females even though he left plenty of them that way the way he used to be. Matter-of-fact this situation reminded him of the many he put other females in.

He sighed looking back to Sally and Sonic kiss. He thought he might throw-up. What made him pissed is when Sally parted from Sonic and looked back to Amy smirking. Scourge was lucky that Amy wasn't looking.

"Amy, stay here." Amy looked up to see Scourge walking over to Sally and Sonic. She saw Sally had a smirk but it fell seeing Scourge make his way over there. Amy stayed quiet and listened.

"What up Sonic?" Sonic looked up to see Scourge making his way over to them.

Nicole looked to Scourge with interest. She did always like him didn't mean Scourge felt the same way about her. "Hey-"

Scourge cut her off putting his hand up in her face. Amy giggled. "Do you have any respect?" She frowned as Scourge kept his focus on Sonic.

Sonic knew what he was talking about and he only looked away. "No one said she had to sit there."

Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Really?" Sally frowned.

"Look she could go somewhere else no one is stopping her." Scourge glared.

"I wasn't talking to the whore of all Mobius." Sonic glared at Scourge but he ignored him.

"I'm the whore!" Sally jumped in Scourge's face. "Well, at least I'm smart enough to know that giving myself up to a dude doesn't mean he is going to stay."

Amy looked in shock. Did he really tell her that she did that? She felt the tears run down her face faster. She got up and ran. Scourge called out to her but she just kept running.

He looked back to Sonic and Sally glaring. "Emi will take care of you." He said running off to tell Amy's manager that she wouldn't be able to work for the rest of the day and call Shadow.

* * *

><p>Amy ran till she was too tired to run anymore. She stopped sitting on a park bench and sobbed. How could he go tell HER that? The sun was setting. She figured she must have ran for a while.<p>

"Amy." Amy looked up to see red orbs looking back to her. They held concern, sadness and that all time care.

"Hey, Shadow." The said hedgehog sighed and took a seat beside her. His arm rested on the back of the bench.

"Mind telling me what Sally meant?" Shadow saw the look in Amy's eyes it looked sad, shamed and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Scourge told you?" She asked looking away. She couldn't tell him that not even him. It was so stupid of her. She just felt like a complete idiot.

"Yes, and he also told me as soon as you heard it you ran." He said looking forward. He felt the betrayal and hurt in sitting in his stomach. "Why did you do that, Amy?"

He saw her shook her head as the sobs got harder. "Because I didn't want him to leave." She choked out. She felt really stupid.

She looked back but Shadow was looking away. She felt that feeling that he really didn't want to be near her. It hurt her but she knew he wouldn't understand.

"Amy-"

"I'm so stupid." Shadow looked back to her. She hands on her face as she continued to sob.

"Amy, you're not stupid." She only shook her head. She knew she was stupid.

"Yes, I am. I knew the whole time and I just excused it. And then I thought that if…if I gave him what she did then he might stay. I'm so stupid!" Shadow gently pulled her to cry on his chest.

The harder she sobbed the closer he pulled her to him. She ended wrapping her arms around him holding him closer. He didn't want her to feel stupid, sad, depressed any of that.

Sonia knows she saw Shadow run this way but he ran so fast she could barely follow him. Then she found him she frowned at the sight. She knew he ran immediately from the mall to come see the pink brat. She stomped away full of anger. She still didn't see what he saw in the her. It only made her madder to think everything she did still didn't win him over.

Shadow didn't move only let Amy sob onto him. He really wished that she wasn't going through this. She was too polite and caring. Amy, of all people, didn't deserve anything like this. No one really does but it Shadow to see Amy like this.

Amy happened too look up at him. She could see the care again, and the concern in his eyes so clearly. She always saw so much of it, always did. Whenever she was sad or mad she saw it. She had to wonder, why did he give it?

Shadow looked back in her forest green eyes. He saw so much sadness. He would do anything just to not see that in her eyes. Then he got confused seeing her go into curiosity.

Emi, Rosy and Scourge pulled up to the park seeing Sonia leaving. "She looks pretty mad." Rosy said as she, Scourge and Emi climbed out the car.

"Sonia!" Scourge called out to the hot pink hedgehog but she didn't turn to him just kept walking.

"Excuse us." Emi said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's go look for Amy and Shadow." Rosy said taking Scourge's hand and dragging him into the park with Emi behind them.

Scourge and Rosy were so busy talking to each other about what happened the Emi ended up in front of them and looking for Amy and Shadow herself. She happened to see them on a bench just looking to each other. She smiled stopping and putting put her arms. Scourge and Rosy bumped right into her.

"Wha-"

"Shhhhhh, look." Emi whispered pointing to the two hedgehog. Rosy and Scourge looked to see the same thing Emi saw. Emi looked to them seeing they were confused. She sucked her teeth and dragged them into the brushes getting closer to hear.

"What's going on?" Scourge whispered. Of course, he didn't know how Shadow felt about Amy. Emi looked to them like they were stupid.

"Shadow likes Amy." Rosy smiled.

"I knew it." She whispered. Emi smiled and looked back to them.

"Really? Then why didn't he ever ask her out?" Scourge asked.

Emi didn't look back less she miss something. "Because the day he was going to Sonic beat him to it."

"Oh." Scourge said looking to the two hedgehogs who just continued to look into each other eyes.

"This is your chance Shadow." Emi whispered making Rosy and Scourge get closer to listen too.

Amy knew that she may be stupid for asking this but she had to ask. "Shadow, why do you care so much?"

Shadow looked to her confused but understood the question somehow. He blushed looking away. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because you show some much care to me and to think about it. You give me more care than Sonic really ever has." She said. She really did just realize that after she thought about herself.

Shadow looked back to her. She was right he did give her more care than Sonic really ever did. She could really tell him things more than Sonic.

"I know that." He said looking down.

"But why?" She asked. Shadow blushed again looking away. What if she didn't feel the same way he did? What if she wouldn't believe him? What if she rejected him?

Shadow was brought from his thoughts when she called his name and looked back to her seeing her looking to him.

"Come on Shads." Emi said. She was like some secret cheerleader.

He took a deep breath. This was the chance Emi was talking about and he couldn't blow it.

"Because….I…really care about you." Amy's eye went wide. How could she not see it before? She said nothing so he continued.

"I always have." He was looking down now. "It always hurt me too see you sad or upset and me not be able to do anything about it." He looked to Amy seeing her smile made him smile.

Emi, Rosy and Scourge smiled. "That a boy." Emi said smiling. She felt proud like a mother.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Amy said as she slowly sat up.

Shadow's smile fell and he looked down again. "Because you started dating him." Amy's smile also fell but then it came back.

"Awwww." Emi and Rosy said with a sad look. Scourge narrowed his eyes at them.

"But I'm not now." she said as Shadow looked to her and a smile returned but it was small.

"No, but I think you need some time." He said. But Amy's smile remained.

"Thank you, Shadow. I don't know what I would do without you." Shadow's smile grew a little bigger.

"Don't mention it."

"Awwwwwwww." The sister's beamed. Scourge closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I have to repay you." Shadow looked to her seeing her look to the ground. Shadow placed his hand under her chin gently pulling her face to look at him.

Emi and Rosy smile began to grow. Rosy tapped Scourge for him to look.

"You already do." Shadow said as Amy felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"How?" Amy asked their face getting closer by the second.

"Go for it Shadow." Scourge said making Rosy and Emi giggle.

"With just your presence." He whispered as their lips finally met.

Scourge had to hold Emi and Rosy down from jumping up and blowing their cover.

The two hedgehogs finally pulled away catching the breath that each was holding. They looked to each other and smiled. Amy began to think differently maybe there was hope. Maybe her heart wouldn't remain in pieces. She began to think about how stupid she was. She forgot the one person that could bring her back together.

Before either of them knew it their lips were together again. Shadow slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as Amy's hands cupped his face.

"Awwwwwwwww." Emi and Rosy said. Scourge only smiled. Rosy and Emi knocked him to the ground jumping out of the bushes.

Shadow and Amy jumped seeing Emi and Rosy appear in front of them seemingly out of nowhere.

"See Shads I told you, you would get your chance." Emi said.

Shadow and Amy only looked to them blushing wildly. "Where you guys watching the whole time?" Amy yelled feeling very embarrassed.

"No." Emi and Rosy lied.

"Yeah, they have." Shadow and Amy looked to Scourge climbing out of the bushes.

Amy narrowed her eyes at Emi and Rosy who only smiled nervously.

"But that doesn't matter. And see Amy I told you it would be alright didn't I?"

Shadow and Amy looked to each other and smiled. "Yeah, you did." They both said.

"Awwww, you two are so cute." Rosy beamed as Scourge walked over cleaning the grass off his jacket.

"So are you guys going to be dating now?" Scourge asked as Shadow and Amy slowly let go of each other.

"No, I want Amy to have some time." Amy only looked to Shadow and smiled. She understood if he didn't want to feel like some rebound. Ironically, she knew the feeling.

"Awww." Emi and Rosy said.

"I wouldn't want to feel like a rebound either." Emi hit Scourge making him wince.

"Come guys. I will take us all out my treat." Emi said.

"Alright!" Scourge cheered making Rosy and Amy giggle while Shadow only shook his head.

"No, you are paying for you and Rosy." Emi said making Scourge narrow his eyes at her and making Amy and Rosy laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later…<strong>

Amy did good to get over Sonic with Shadow's help, of course. She would see Sally and him, and smile. Sonic couldn't figure out what she was smiling about till he noticed she and Shadow were spending a lot of time together. Sonic felt a bit of jealously. Shadow made Amy smile even when she was down when Sonic always had to make some kind of effort to do so.

Even with Amy's smile she had been feeling…sick. Her period hadn't come but she figured it was because she had an irregular one anyways. She was also feeling more worn out than usual on the days with work and school tied in. What made her worry was her bust was hurting. That wasn't normal and she was having horrible cramps. Some that made her want to cry they hurt so bad. Rosy noticed and was worried but Amy convinced her twin sister and herself that it was nothing and it would pass.

She sat on her bed pondering what could be wrong. She hadn't really told anyone but Rosy so maybe it was just her hormones.

She was jumped out of her thoughts hearing a knock at her room door. "Come in."

Shadow walked in or more like struggled to keep himself up at Amy's baby brothers were pulling him down.

"Guys get off of him." She demanded. Shadow chuckled.

"Awwww, but we wanna play with Shadow." One of red ones whined. The 4-year-olds loved playing with Shadow when he came over.

"Tyler and Jonah get off of him!" Emi yelled from her room. Since Amy and Rosy's room door was open she could hear everything.

"Awwww, Emi your such a meanie." They whined running to her room door.

"I'll show you one!" she yelled running after them as they screamed and ran down stairs. Shadow and Amy laughed.

"Please close the door." Amy got out calming down from her laughter. Tyler and Jonah may not have listened to her and Rosy that much but they were terrified of Emi.

Shadow calmed down as he walked over and took a seat on her bed. "Where is Rosy?"

"At Scourge's house…'studying'" She said rolling her eyes. Shadow only chuckled. He knew what they were doing but he was thinking about someone else. He was happy to see Amy back to her old self.

Amy crossed her legs as Shadow laid side-ways on her bed facing her. "Wanna do my homework for me?" Amy asked pouting her lower lip out and holding her Civics book out to him.

"Nope, you asked me to help you." Shadow chuckled seeing her shoulders fall. Then he stopped when Amy winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Amy shook her head. There goes those cramps again. Amy winced again. They really hurt she only hoped they would stop really soon.

"Just some cramps." She said but she knew Shadow would still worry.

"Have you been having them a lot lately?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but they'll probably go away soon." She said. Waving it off. She felt relieve when it finally stopped.

Shadow smiled but he was still worried. He hoped that it would end soon. "Well, if you say so. Let's see what you need help with." He said taking the book from her.

Amy smiled then it fell. Shadow looked up seeing Amy looking pale.

"What-" Was all he could get out as Amy jumped from her bed and almost knocked Emi down running to the bathroom.

Emi looked to Shadow just as confused as she was. They both ran for the bathroom hearing Amy throwing up and harshly at that.

Amy felt like her throat was on fire and it made her feel horrible. She picked her head up from the toilet taking a deep breath as Emi and Shadow made their way in the bathroom.

"Amy, What's wrong?" Emi said walking over kneeling down beside Amy.

"I don't know." Amy groaned. Shadow watched her grow pale again. She wasn't done.

Amy made Shadow and Emi jump as she threw up again. "Shadow, I will run to the store and get her some Ginger Ale." Emi said as Shadow nodded and took Emi's place.

"Emi, where are you going?" Tyler and Jonah asked as Emi threw on her coat and snow boots.

"I'm going to the store wanna come?" she asked as the twin boys cheered and grabbed their coats, gloves, hats and ear muffs. Winter hit and it was pretty cold.

Shadow listened as Emi walked out the door, her car doors opened and closed and she drove off. Amy took her face from out the toilet groaning in pain.

"You done?" Shadow hoped she was. She only nodded. She found it hard to talk right now. Shadow picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room.

Neither of them knew what was going on but they hoped it would stop soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what is wrong with Amy?<br>**

**Review please. I would really appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The heart breaking truth. **

* * *

><p>Emi pulled up back home and climbed the car with her little twin brothers right behind her.<p>

"Emi, why do you need soda?" Jonah asked as Emi quickly took off her winter gear.

"It's for Amy." She said taking off her coat and hanging it up on the coat hanger.

"Is Amy sick?" Tyler asked. Emi hated it when they asked too many questions. It was like the 20Q game with them.

"I don't know she is throwing up and this will help her." She said making her way upstairs with the boys behind her. She stopped mid way. "Guys go watch t.v." She heard them pout and whine going back down stairs to do as they were told.

Shadow had gotten Amy to lie down. He was relieved she wasn't throwing up anymore but the cramps returned causing her great pain.

Emi walked in to see Amy's head laying in Shadow's lap. She was crying and holding her stomach. Emi felt so sorry for her little sister. They have to be menstrual cycle cramps if they are hurting this bad.

"How long has she been like this?" Emi asked taking a seat on the bed beside Shadow and placing the soda on the floor.

"It just started not too long ago." Shadow said. Emi noticed Amy had his hand in a tight hold. She also could see in the concern in Shadow's face.

Emi only rubbed Amy's head as she groaned in pain. She pulled her phone out to call Rosy.

"Hello?" Emi heard Scourge chuckling on the other end.

"Rosy, what in the world are you guys doing?"

"We're minding our business." Emi was about to yell back but then decided to leave so she wouldn't give Amy a headache.

Shadow only watched Emi walk out and close the room door behind her. He looked back at Amy as she winced in pain again. His ears fell seeing that he couldn't help her in anyway. He pulled Amy closer to him wiping her tears on his shirt.

"It'll be alright Amy." He said. He began rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Amy nodded.

Shadow helped her sit up as she only continued to hold her stomach. Emi walked back in to see Amy sitting up and leaning her head on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow's arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand lightly squeezed hers hand. They would have looked so cute if Shadow didn't look so concerned and Amy didn't look so much in pain.

"Amy how long as this going on?" Emi asked taking a seat on the opposite side of Amy.

"It started a couple of days ago but it's getting worse." Amy almost sounded like she could barely speak. This only made Shadow worry more. He was now determined to find out what was wrong with Amy.

Emi thought about the symptoms. Her mother had the same symptoms two weeks after her and her father's honeymoon then nine months later Tyler and Jonah were here. Emi eyes went wide, _could Amy really be…no she, she couldn't be. I mean yeah she did have sex with Sonic but I'm pretty sure they used protection, right?_ Emi took a deep breath as her head fell realizing what may be going on.

"I will be right back." She said getting up and walking out once again. She made her way down stairs into the office. An older red male hedgehog was sitting at the desk writing notes down while sitting in front of the computer.

"Hey, dad." The red hedgehog was so busy with his work he hadn't even noticed Emi till she said something.

"Oh! Hello Emi, need to use the computer?" he asked smiling to Emi.

She smiled back, of course, She, Amy and Rosy were daddy's little girl. "Yeah, I will just use laptop since you working." Her father nodded and picked the laptop and charger handing it to Emi.

"Is Amy okay? The boys told me she was throwing up." Emi shrugged.

"I think it might be something she hate or her hormones." Her father only nodded.

"Okay, and tell Shadow I said hello." Emi nodded and gave her father a hug before leaving the office. He barely got to leave it so they would often go to it to speak to him.

She walked into the kitchen, plugged the laptop charger up and started browsing for symptoms of pregnancy. She would have asked her mother about the symptoms but her mother was working third shift tonight.

Emi came upon a site telling the weekly symptoms of pregnancy and they seemed very similar to what Amy was experiencing at the moment. She was almost completely relieved when it was also showing other things that may cause the same symptoms but Emi kept feeling like this was the answer. But she really didn't want to believe it.

"Hey, Emi." Emi looked up to see Rosy and Scourge standing beside her. She was looking into the computer so hard that she didn't even hear her brothers almost tackle Scourge to the floor.

"Oh! Hey guys, I didn't even hear you guys come in." She said turning back to the computer.

Scourge and Rosy looked to each other. "What's going on with Amy?" Rosy asked taking a seat beside Emi as Scourge sat on the other side but didn't get to close to her.

Rosy looked to the screen seeing she was looking up symptoms for pregnancy. Her mouth fell and she looked to Emi.

"You think you're pregnant!" Rosy whispered. Emi looked to her like she was crazy while Scourge almost fell out of the chair laughing.

"No, you pink nut. I'm looking because I think Amy maybe." Scourge stopped laughing immediately.

Rosy was speechless. "What?" Scourge yelled .

Emi slapped him upside the back of his head. "Quiet down." She growled. As Scourge rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure? I mean those symptoms could be something else you know." Rosy said. She didn't think that Amy could take something like that. What would her father think? What would her mother think? How would Amy last the school year with something like that?

"I know like her cramps they have happened before." Scourge said. He really didn't want to think about Sonic getting this girl pregnant. Amy was a good girl. And he knew Sally was the type who would use that to her benefit.

Rosy looked at the symptoms they looked so familiar to what Emi said Amy was going through. But they also gave other explanations to the same symptoms. Emi and Scourge read it and convinced themselves that it was just her hormones or something.

Emi felt relieve but then again there was still something in her stomach telling her other wise. Same went for Rosy and Scourge. Scourge had to go see Sonic.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Scourge said bringing the two sisters out of their thoughts. He pushed Emi and quickly pecked Rosy on the cheek before running out the door.

Shadow really didn't want to leave but he didn't know if he should stay either. "Amy, will you be alright?" No reply.

Shadow sighed and tried to get up but Amy squeezed his hand. "Please stay." She whispered. She really didn't want to speak at the moment.

Shadow kicked his shoes off and helped Amy lay down. He took his coat off and long sleeved shirt leaving him in a tank top. He then laid down beside Amy pulling her close.

Amy pushed up closer to him. She really didn't want him to go. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her but right now she really didn't want to be alone. She nuzzled her head into Shadow's chest. Shadow blushed but didn't stop her. He only pulled her closer closing any other space that was between them.

"Shadow, what's wrong with me?" Amy asked in a complete drowsy whisper. She was trying to find some type of way to stay awake. She always like Shadow's warmth.

Shadow smiled Amy used to do that when she didn't want to go to sleep. "I don't know but I pretty sure it's nothing serious. Just go to sleep Ames." He pecked a kiss on her forehead making the cherry blossom hedgehog blush and smile despite her she felt at the moment.

"Good night, Shadow."

"Good night, Amy." Shadow wrapped his arms completely around her. Keeping their bodies pressed together completely.

Emi took the computer back. "I will get Tyler and Jonah ready for bed. Good night, dad." She said.

"Good night, dad." Rosy said hugging her father.

"Good night, girls tell Amy I said good night and if she needs anything just tell me." He said going back to his work.

"Alright." Emi and Rosy said getting Tyler and Jonah ready.

Rosy took her shower and changed in the bathroom. While she was walking back she saw Emi standing at her room doorway. She was ready for bed herself.

"What's going on?" She asked. Emi only looked to her smiling and moved out the way. Rosy smiled seeing Amy and Shadow fast asleep. They were curled up so close that there was barely any open space between the two.

"They are so cute." Rosy whispered walking over to her bed.

Emi watched her. She was trying to find the difference in her walk but couldn't so she decided to ask. "What did you and Scourge really do?"

Rosy only climbed in bed and tangled herself up in the covers. "Good night, Emi."

Emi smirked and narrowed her eyes at her. "I'll find out in a couple of months." She said walking out making Rosy jump right back up.

"You know that isn't happening any time soon." She yelled in a whisper making Emi giggle.

* * *

><p>Sonic really hadn't been thinking about Amy much, matter-of-fact they only time she came to his mind was when he saw her at school. He shocked everyone when he ran right past Amy and up to Sally. But he didn't care and Amy seemed not to care either.<p>

"Sonic." He was brought from his thought looking to Sally, Sonia was with her boy-friend and Manic was at his girl's place so it was just those two tonight.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What's wrong?" She noticed he was day-dreaming. Sonic only shrugged.

"Nothing just thinking." He said. She was about to ask what about till a knock came at his door.

Sonic got up and answered it seeing it was Scourge. "Hey, what's up Scourge?" He and Scourge gave each other a hug before he let him in.

Sally only got up to leave. "See ya later babe." She pecked Sonic on the lips and told him she loved him before walking out. Scourge waited till she had driven off before getting happy.

He thought he might jump for joy. "Thank goodness she left." Sonic only shook his head.

"So, what's up?" He asked falling back on to his seat on the couch.

Scourge took a seat beside him. "Nothing much. Just took Rosy home."

"Oh, studying again huh?" Scourge chuckled.

"We were studying…this time." Sonic laughed.

Scourge didn't want to go into the question so he wanted till the right time to ask. They talked for a while but wasn't getting anywhere so he finally decided to ask.

"Sonic, did you use protection when you and Amy did it that night?" He wasn't looking at Sonic when the blue hedgehog made a look of confusion and annoyance that he would bring it up. But, why did he ask in the first place.

"Why?" Scourge sighed.

"Because Amy has been sick."

Sonic was confused, "What does that have to do with me?" Scourge sighed again.

"She has been having cramps, sleeping more from what Rosy told me and tonight Emi said she threw up." Sonic thought about it for a moment. Two years ago Sonia was acting that way five months later found out she was pregnant but lost the baby. Sonic connected the dots but they could be anything. He still remembers Amy's weird hormones so that could explain the cramps and fatigue and the throwing up could be some food poisoning or something.

Scourge watched as Sonic got quiet. "Sonic?"

Sonic was brought from his thoughts looking back to his cousin. "But what does that have-"

"Just answer the damn question." Scourge said. He tried to convince himself that it was something else other than that but he really couldn't. "Did you or did you not use protection?"

Reality hit Sonic like a bag of bricks. He began to get nervous. Amy couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't.

"Sonic?"

"No…no I didn't." Scourge thought he was going to pass out or either punch Sonic in the face. He choose to punch him in the face.

Sonic recovered from the punch glaring Scourge right in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sonic yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Scourge yelled back. He couldn't believe that SONIC of all people would make a mistake like that.

Sonic, looked away. He was shocked that this happened. It was a mistake, a big mistake. He didn't mean for this to happen.

"I...everything just happened so fast. I mean she came on to me and I just…"

Scourge let his head fall in his hand and shook it. "And you couldn't stop." He asked looking over to his cousin seeing the despair of reality fall all over him.

"My hormones took over!" Sonic thought he would explode from anger. How the hell could his let this happen? But then again it still hasn't been confirmed. She may not be pregnant.

Scourge took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sonic, it hasn't been confirmed yet but still…" Scourge didn't know what else to say about it. "Just don't tell Sally any of this because if she finds out the whole damn school will." Sonic only nodded.

Scourge got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow man." He said leaving out the door.

Sonic wasn't getting any sleep to night. He couldn't stop hoping and praying that Amy wasn't pregnant. He was too young to be a dad. What would people think? He and Amy weren't together anymore.

Sonia sat on the porch. She was shocked hearing this. Scourge ran away so fast he didn't even see her. She heard everything. Could Sonic have gotten Amy pregnant? No, no her brother must be lying. But why would he lie about something this serious? She only walked inside after hearing Sonic began walking upstairs and hearing a room door shut.

She creped upstairs and looked into Sonic's room door seeing him sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. She felt bad for him.

"Sonic?" He looked up to see his sister looking back to him.

"Oh. Hey, Sonia. How was your date?" Sonia heard the sadness in his voice. She walked in closing the door behind her.

"It was fun." She said taking a seat beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked rubbing his back for comfort. Knowing what was wrong completely. But she thought it might be good for him to get it off his chest.

Sonic didn't answer at first. He took a deep breath. "I think…I got Amy pregnant."

Sonia sighed. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Scourge was just here telling me that Amy was sick and asked if I used protection when we did it that night."

"What did you tell him?"

Sonic shook his head. "No."

Sonia looked to him shocked. "Sonic, why?"

"Because…everything just happened so fast. I really didn't mean for this to happen." He said head falling back in his hands.

Sonia knew it was still too early to determine if it was true or not. "Look it's too early to determine that just yet, okay?"

Sonic only nodded. "Sonic look," Sonia cupped his face turning him to her. "It can be anything. Don't let this get to you."

Sonic sighed she was right. It could be anything. "Okay, I promise I won't." Sonia let go of his face and smiled.

"There you go. Besides Manic might be before you anyways." She said making them both laugh.

Sonic wiped a tear away. He knew he could tell Sonia this she always had a way of making him stop worrying. But then again of course she did. She was his big sister after all.

"Well, good night Sonic. Just don't let this get to you, okay?"

"Okay." He said as Sonia hugged him and went off to bed. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Sonia was right it could be anything.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up the next morning feeling horrible. Shadow's ear twitched hearing the sakura hedgehog beside him groaning. He opened his eyes to see her wincing.<p>

"Amy, you alright?" he whispered. Rosy was probably in the room and he didn't want to wake her up.

Amy only shook her head. Shadow looked at the time he still had enough time to get ready but he didn't think Amy should go to school today.

Emi walked in to get Rosy up for school. She would get Amy up too but she believed Amy should stay home today.

"Rosy, get up." She whispered as Rosy groaned.

"Just 5 minutes." Shadow couldn't help but make a small smile to that. It was always hard to get Amy and Rosy out of bed.

"No, now get up." Emi grunted pushing Rosy to sit up in bed. Rosy rolled her tried eyes and got up. There was no use and fighting her sister so she might as well comply. Emi watched her as she went to the bathroom to do her morning routines.

"Shadow, I got it." Emi said walking over to help Amy up.

Shadow got up watching Emi help Amy out of bed. She looked like she had to throw up. Amy immediately ran for the bathroom busting the door open and make Rosy scream because she scared her.

"Amy, are you alright?" She yelled kneeling down to her sister as she throw-up in the toilet.

Emi and Shadow got to the bathroom just as Amy got done and was holding her stomach leaning against the tub.

"What's going on?" Emi and Shadow looked to see an older off-white female hedgehog looking to them. She looked really tired and she still had on working clothes. Emi and Shadow stepped out of the way.

"Amy, been throwing up." Rosy said looking back to her mother.

The older female sighed. She walked over to Amy. The younger female began to cry. She couldn't take it she was tired of the throwing up and the cramps she really didn't feel like going anywhere but her bed.

"Amy, dear come back to bed okay?" She said helping Amy up and back to her bed. "Guys, I will call the school and tell them that she won't be able to come today." She said as they followed her in the room and she helped Amy lay down in bed.

Shadow really didn't want to leave her but he had to go to school. The girl's mother left to fix some soup for Amy.

Amy continued to cry. Her stomach was in pain, her head, her throat, and her breast. What was wrong with her? Emi and Rosy didn't know what to do. Shadow took a seat on the bed and wiped the tears from her face. Emi and Rosy looked to each other seeing as Shadow had it and quietly walked out to leave them alone.

"Emi, I think-"

"No, Rosy I'm pretty sure she isn't it's just her hormones or something. Come on let's get ready." Emi said going to wake the boys. Rosy looked back to at her sister.

"I hope so." She said walking back into the bathroom flushing the toilet before going back to what she was originally doing.

Shadow leaned down and kissed Amy on the cheek. This warmed her so much. It almost made her feel completely better. Amy wanted him to stay but she wasn't about to hold him back from school.

"Do you want me to stay?" This caught Amy off-guard. Shadow barely ever missed school after his parents died. He made sure he got his education and for him to miss a day for her was unnatural. But then again it wasn't.

"You…don't have too." She whispered. Shadow smiled but it was small smile.

"I could if you want me too." She smiled. She was so lucky to have Shadow. It was like they were in a relationship but hadn't made it official. Yet.

Shadow's smile grew bigger. "No, I will be fine. I'm not going to make you miss school." Amy said sitting up. Shadow's smile still stayed.

"But your not. I'm choosing to." Amy giggled. She looked to the crimson hedgehog looking back to her. She actually felt better knowing Shadow was by her side. He just cared so much for her, how could she not feel better with him around? Shadow couldn't resist cupping the side of her face his hand. It was just too beautiful. They stared into each other's eyes. Amy placed her hand on his taking in the warmth. He gently pulled her face to his till their lips were finally connected.

They gently mold their lips in sync. Shadow completely cupped her face with both hands deepening the kiss. Shadow licked her bottom lip for entrance and she wasted no time allowing him that entrance. Amy began to tangle her hands in his unique quills as their tongues danced. Amy couldn't help but notice how strong and dominant Shadow was compared to Sonic.

Amy pulled away when her stomach started hurting again. "I'm sorry." She felt bad ending their kiss like that.

Shadow only rubbed her cheek his thumb and smiled warmly at her. "It's okay."

"Well, that was a eye full." Shadow and Amy blushed noticing her mother standing at the door with a tray. She had a bowl of chicken doodle soup and a cup of ginger ale.

"Sorry, Mrs. Marie." Shadow said scratching the back of his neck nervously. He didn't mean for her to see that.

Marie only giggled. "It's okay." She said walking over and placing the tray on Amy's night stand.

Shadow looked back to Amy and pecked a kiss on her cheek something he was used to doing in front of her mother. "See you later. Have a nice day Mrs. Marie."

"You too Shadow." She said as he took one more look at Amy and smiled before walking out.

Amy blushed but winced again. "Mom, what is wrong with me?"

Marie only shrugged. "I don't know baby but I am pretty sure it will go away." She said placing a hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy sighed. "Yeah I hope so." she said taking cup of gingle ale and taking some sips before eating some soup. Her mother smiled and kissed on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

><p>Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Fiona, and Emi sat in the lunchroom. Everyone seemed to be having their own conversation except for one. Shadow played with his food thinking about Amy he could barely eat. Rosy, Miles, Cream, Tails, and Manic had a different lunch period. So it was just them.<p>

"Hey." Shadow looked up to see Sonia taking a sit next to him. He didn't know the reason she went ahead and got a boy-friend was because she saw the incident with him and Amy two weeks ago and realized that it was no use in trying anymore. She was upset about it for a while but let it go eventually.

"Hello, Sonia. How've you been?" She noticed he sounded distant but ignored it.

"Good. How have you been?"

"Good."

There was some silence. "Shadow, I heard that Amy has been sick lately. What's going on?"

Shadow looked to her as everyone else looked to him. Emi looked to her, how the hell did she find that out?

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Wait, what's wrong with Amy?" Rouge asked looking to Emi and Shadow.

"Nothing she's just been throwing up lately. But how did you hear that?" Emi asked as everyone looked back to Sonia.

Sonia sighed and looked around for Scourge or Sonic but saw neither. "Scourge came over yesterday to talk with Sonic. I happened to get there right when he mentioned that Amy was throwing up and having cramps and stuff."

Emi began to get nervous. "W-what did he say?"

"Well, he asked if Sonic used protection when he and Amy had sex that night." She paused not knowing if she should she go on. By this time everyone in the high school knew about what Amy did. Friends of Sally laughed at her about it. When or if they found this out they would really make Amy's life a living hell. As if the baby that MAYBE growing inside of her wouldn't be enough. To put her in depression.

Shadow was all ears and glaring. "And."

Sonia saw his glare. Shadow's glare never met something nice. "And he said no."

Everyone as the table gasped. "What?" Rouge and Fiona whispered. They were shocked. Amy couldn't be. Sonic must have been lying. But, why would he lie about something as serious as this?

"Your kidding, Sonic is smarter than that." Knuckles said. He just knew that Sonic was kidding.

Sonia only shook her head. "The way he responded didn't seem like he was kidding."

"So, wait you mean to tell me Amy maybe pregnant by Sonic?" Rouge asked but not loud enought to get anyone else around them attention.

Emi and Shadow stayed silent. Emi couldn't convince herself anymore. She just couldn't. No matter how many times she kept telling herself the symptoms could be anything else.

"It's possible. I was have having those symptoms too." Sonia said.

"But it hasn't been confirmed yet." Emi said. Trying to convince not only them but herself that it was just an explanation and not the true thing.

Shadow was silent. He felt betrayed, angry, sad, and heart broken. He got up to leave.

"Shadow-" Sonia couldn't get the rest out he was already out the door. Some had watched him stomp out others hadn't noticed.

Scourge and Sonic walked in looking back. Shadow stomped right past them. Scourge raised a eye-brow and looked back to them seeing Sonia over there. He eyes went wide and he left Sonic behind to go after Shadow.

Sonic only looked back as he made his way to the table. He looked back to see everyone looking to him.

"What?" he was oblivious to what was said.

Emi glared at him. "Sonic, we need to talk." She said. Sonic only looked to her confused.

"What's…." His eyes went wide realizing what was going on. He immediately looked to Sonia.

"Sonic, what have you done?" Knuckles asked. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him and angry that he would make a mistake like that.

Sonic got up and ran out making the entire lunchroom look after him and then to the rest of them. Emi got up and followed him with Sonia close behind her.

"Sonic!" Sonic hadn't gone far. He stopped in the hallway looking to back to Emi and Sonia. Emi looked pissed.

"Sonic, you better start explaining." She said once she got up to him.

Sonic took a deep breath. "I…I just…" He really didn't know where to start. He couldn't convince himself that Amy wasn't pregnant. Despite the symptoms could be anything else.

Emi only shook her head. "Sonic, PLEASE tell me that you used protection. PLEASE tell me." She was really hoping that it was just some cruel joke.

Sonic was silent and only shook his head. Sonia only turned away not knowing what to say.

Emi took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "Why?" she asked looking to Sonic. She could see the despair in his face.

"Why, what?" All three hedgehog looked back to see Sally walking up behind them. They had completely forgotten she had the same lunch period as they did.

"This has nothing to do with you." Emi said glaring at the girl.

Sally glared back at her making her way beside Sonic. "It's about my man and I'm his girl so I believe I have a right to know."

Emi would have punched the chipmunk right then and there but she promised she wouldn't get suspended this year. Then she thought, did Sonic mention to her that he didn't use protection?

"So, Sonic you didn't tell her?" Emi asked as Sonic looked to her with a nervous look.

"Tell me what?" Sally asked still glaring at the sakura hedgehog.

"That he didn't use protection that night." Sally's eyes went wide while Emi's lips grew into a grin. Sonia looked between the two. She stayed silent.

Sally didn't believe her because of that grin. "So, what? What does that have to do with anything?"

Emi chuckled. "Amy's been sick, throwing up, having cramps and been heavily fatigued. What are those symptoms?" She asked. Seeing the look on that chipmunks face made her day.

Sally looked to Sonic as he looked away. Sally couldn't believe that Sonic got the girl pregnant. Matter-of-fact she completely convinced herself that they could be any other symptoms other than that.

Emi noticed she didn't answer. "Well, I guess I will leave you to figure that out." She walked away as the school bell rang to end their lunch period. Sonia turned to leave for class but looked back before continuing.

Sally was still looking to Sonic. "Sonic-"

"Sally, I'm sorry but it's true I didn't use it."

"But how do you know it's true. Has it been confirmed yet?" Sonic looked to her. She was right it hadn't been confirmed yet.

"No."

"Okay, then don't worry about it. It just some misunderstanding and over drama about some mistake." She said cupping his face. She just knew that it was just some misunderstanding. Sonic smiled. She and Sonia were right it might not be that. It could be anything. He wrapped his arms around Sally.

"Your right." He said smiling seeing her smile. They each other a quick kiss before going off to their classes.

* * *

><p>"Shadow!" Shadow finally stopped looking back Scourge.<p>

He didn't turn back to the emerald hedgehog. Scourge stopped behind the hedgehog looking to him. Sonia had to have heard what he and Sonic were talking about last night.

"Shadow-"

"It is true?" Scourge scratched the back of his head.

"Shadow, it's possible but it could be anything." Shadow wanted to believe that. He truly did. "I know you really love Amy and this probably hurts a lot but it's still just a possibility."

Shadow knew he was right but he didn't know what to do. He is in love with girl who is possibly carrying another man's child. Shadow only nodded and began his way back to class. He didn't want to talk about it just put it in the back of his mind. The FAR back of his mind.

Scourge only continued to scratch the back of his head. "Scourge." He looked back to see Rosy running up to him.

"Emi told me. Is he okay?" Scourge could only shrug.

"Only time will tell."

Shadow got home and went straight to his room. He didn't visit Amy today. He really didn't have to make an excuse not too because she had to work. He was still heart broken. What was he to do if Amy really was pregnant? Could he really take that challenge? He knows mistakes happen but this was one mistake that Amy couldn't turn from. She could hide it for a couple of months maybe. He loved her he really did but could he really kiss her, hold her, hug her and be with her knowing she was carrying another man's child or more like boy's child.

He sighed thinking about what everyone was saying. 'Its just a possibility.' That's right, it's just a possibility it might not be true. He began to think about it. Amy had cramps maybe this time it was just worse than the others. Her throwing up could be just some food poisoning from the school food. Her breast hurting could be that she was maturing. Her fatigue from school and work was probably catching up with her. Yeah, that's it. Everything could be explained off. He sighed relieving himself. He laid back and took a nap. His mind and body just needed a rest.

* * *

><p><strong>6 weeks later(2 months) <strong>

Amy's morning sickness had gone away, her cramps had seized and her throwing up did as well. But she suspected that she may be what everyone feared. She kept it a secret though. Her period hadn't come at all. She and Shadow had decided it was time to let their relationship fully develop and they were doing well.

Everyone, especially Sonic put the feeling aside seeing Amy wasn't showing those particular signs anymore but Amy still felt the difference in her body.

Tonight was another date with Shadow. She put on an gray open shoulder shirt that had a red spaghetti straps attached to it sitting on her exposed shoulders and it said 'love' in cursive on the front. She had on red tights and gray snow boots. Her eye shadow was smoky red, black eye liner and red lipsticks. Her jewelry was red and gray. She was ready to go out.

But then again she was nervous. She had secretly brought a pregnancy test and taken it well she was getting ready in the bathroom. No one was really home yet so she was able to leave it there as she got ready. The three minutes to wait for the results felt like three hours instead and it was nerve wrecking to her.

Amy picked it up but didn't look at it as she made her way to the living room. She knew that whatever the result were she would cry, positive or negative. She was just hoping that it would say negative. Positive would just break her heart for what she and Sonic did that night was a mistake, a big horrible mistake. She sat down and took a deep breath and looked at the test. Her eyes went wide as tears ran down her face making the eye liner make a trail down her cheek.

Shadow checked himself one last time in the mirror. He couldn't wait to take Amy out tonight just like every other night. He was able to completely place the events of six weeks ago in the back of his mind. Amy's symptoms weren't showing anymore so he figured that she wasn't pregnant and it was really something else.

He finally figured he was ready and made his way to Amy's place. He was dressed in a red and plaid button up shirt, black pants, red and black Tim's and his black coat. He saw that Emi was home that meant Rosy was too. Amy didn't have to work today so she was home alone to get ready for their date. He looked at the red rose he was holding in his hand and smiled. He would have chosen pink but he was sure Amy was wearing something with red in it. He was about to knock on the door but listened closely hearing crying on the other side. It was coming from the living room and it was Amy.

He rushed in making his way to the living room. He stopped in the door way seeing Amy sobbing. Rosy was hugging her for comfort and Emi was rubbing her back. Shadow was confused what could be wrong?

"Amy, what's wrong?" Amy jumped looking to Shadow the black eye-liner made a mess of her face. Her eyes were wide with fright, shame, sadness, and embarrassment.

Emi and Rosy looked to him too. They were afraid of the way he may react. Amy didn't know what to say, what could she say? She was so ashamed and depressed. How could she let this happen to her? She was only 16. How could she let something like this happen? She felt that stupidity again. The shame. The embarrasment. And a new feeling, depression.

Shadow walked up closer to where he was walking up in front of her but stopped only a feet as he stepped on something. He heard a crack meaning he broke it. He looked down too see a broke pregnancy test. He knew exactly what they were.

Amy only watched in fear as he bent down and picked it up looking at it. Since he broke it he couldn't see it said positive.

"Amy, why did you take this?" He asked as tears began to run down Amy's face. He was going to leave her like Sonic. She just knew it.

"Shadow, it said positive." She choked going into another deep sob as Shadow just froze in place.

* * *

><p><strong>...I don't know what to say myself.<strong>

**But don't forget to telling me what you think with your reviews. **

**See ya next chapter.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Each other**

**Here comes more drama. **

* * *

><p>Shadow's emotions swirled. He dropped the pregnancy test and the rose as well. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. He was angry but he didn't know who to be angry at Amy, Sonic, or himself for letting this happen. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't leave Amy. She needed him. But could he really stay? Could he really stay with her knowing that she is pregnant is by someone else? He would rather be his kid than Sonic's. But what could he do now? It couldn't happen now. He couldn't reverse it. What was done was done and now the challenge starts.<p>

Emi and Rosy watched Shadow just stand there and look at Amy. Emi didn't know what to say herself. She was disappointed in Amy and herself. She could have prevented this. But she was really disappointed in Amy. She still couldn't believe her sister would allow this to happen to make him stay. Emi sighed shaking her head. She didn't know who to be more upset with, Amy or Sonic. She couldn't just blame him because Amy made the decision as well. And even if he caused Amy to go that far, Amy could have stopped. Emi got up and walked out.

Rosy and Amy watched but Shadow continued to look at Amy. A hurt look in his eyes. Amy knew why Emi walked. She closed her eyes letting the tears fall. She and Rosy jumped hearing Emi bedroom door slam shut.

Rosy was equally upset with Amy and Sonic. They both knew the risk of what they did but did it anyways. Now, Amy has to live with this for rest of her life. Rosy slowly got up patting Amy's back before going upstairs.

Amy continued to cry. Emi was disappointed in her, Rosy was disappointed in her. No doubt her parents and other friends will be as well. She wouldn't even be surprised if her friends and family walked out on her. Amy continued to sob. She felt so sad and stupid. She knew Shadow didn't care for her anymore. How could he? She waited for the front door to open and shut and Shadow be gone like them. She wouldn't blame him. She didn't deserve him. His care, his love, nothing.

She looked up expecting Shadow to be gone but he wasn't. She stared at him surprised that he was still standing there.

"Aren't you going to walk out too?" Shadow looked to her. Even though he felt the same way Emi and Rosy felt. He wanted to walk right out of that door and not look back. That is how he felt. But he knew he couldn't leave Amy. She needed him.

"Why…would I do that?" He asked in a low voice.

Amy looked down. "Because, you have every right to." Shadow didn't reply to quickly. He felt like she was right but very wrong.

"No, I can't." Amy looked to him as he kneeled down in front of her.

"But don't I deserve for you to stay."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." She tried to look to the floor but he brought her face back up to look at him. She could see it again. His care presented in his eyes. His love for her. Couldn't he really love her? Even now?

"Amy, you do." He said moving her hair out of her face.

"How?" She had to wonder. Didn't he want to leave? Why would he want to stay? Why would he care when she didn't care enough to prevent this.

"Because I love you." She thought she was deaf. Did he really say that? Did he really mean it?

"Y-you do…" Shadow nodded. He loved her that is the only reason he was still here. That is the only reason he cared so much. That was the only reason he will take this challenge.

Amy began to sob again and he pulled her too him. Hugging her tightly. He wanted her to know that he wasn't going to abandon her. He was disappointed in her but she needed him. He couldn't just leave her.

"What's going on?" Amy jumped in fear. She and Shadow looked to see her mother and father standing at the living room door way. They looked confused and concerned. They didn't see the pregnancy test on the floor. Tyler and Jonah stood looking to them confused as well then Tyler noticed the test on the floor.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to it. Her parents looked at it and Amy's heart dropped.

Shadow looked back to Amy. She continued to look at her parents in fear. Could she really tell them? She knew they would be disappointed, especially her father.

Amy's mother walked over and picked it up. She saw that it was broken. "Amy, what did you need this for?" Marie asked as her husband walked up beside her.

Amy didn't answer. Shadow stood up helping her stand up. She was squeezing his hand for dear life.

"Amy?" The tears began to fall as she looked to her father. Tyler and Jonah hadn't said a word. Emi happened to hear her parents' car arrive and she quietly took the twin boys up stairs.

"I-I-I…took it to see…if I was pregnant." Amy got out as the tears still flowed. Amy couldn't read the look in her parents faces.

"And what did it say?" Amy froze again.

"Amy?" Her father called again. Shadow couldn't step in. This was had nothing to do with him. But he wasn't going to leave Amy.

"It…said…positive." Amy could see the disappoint run over her father. It hurt her to no end.

"How many months are you?" he asked not looking at Amy. That hurt more.

"T-t-two months." She said choking on tears.

Her father shook his head. "Who is the dad?" Amy froze again.

"Amy?" Her mother could barely get her name out. She was so disappointed in her daughter.

"Sonic." Amy got out.

Marie sighed. Amy watched as her father only walk out. "Steve-" Her mother stopped in mid-sentence, Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head while Amy jumped hearing her father's office door slam shut.

"Amy." Marie shook her head. "I should have known the symptoms." She mumbled to herself.

"Mom, I didn't mean for this to happen." Amy said looking to her mother as she continued to shake her head.

"Then why did it happen?" The older female asked looking to her daughter. Amy fell silent.

Marie walked away. "I have to go speak with your father." She said walking away. Shadow took Amy's hand.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." He said. Amy only nodded. He sighed.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Sally were doing well. They hadn't bothered to think about Amy. Well, Sally didn't. Sonic kept thinking about the events of six weeks ago. It seemed very possible and even if he tried to convince himself that it was something else. Something in his heart said otherwise.<p>

Sonic, Scourge, Sally, Nicole and two of Sally's other friends were out. Sally and her friends were making up a plan to get at Amy and Rosy while Sonic only shook his head at them. The only reason Scourge was there was because it was just him and Sonic in the first place then he invited Sally and her little group. Scourge thought he was going to go crazy.

"Why do you bother knowing Emi, Blaze, Fiona, Cream, and Rouge is going to get you?" Sonic asked. They stopped their giggling.

"Oh please, what can they do?" One of Sally friends asked. A mongoose, she had long purple hair and yellow fur with green jade eyes, Mina.

"Don't forget me. You do your little plan. Don't be surprised when you accidentally fall down the stairs at school." Scourge said not wanting to look at them. The girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Why do you care, Sonic?" Nicole asked as all the girls looked to him.

"Maybe because he has some respect unlike you all." Scourge said glancing glaring at them.

"You know what Scourge. If you don't like us so much why don't you leave?" Sally said.

Scourge glared. "I was already here first. Maybe you and your group of spoiled bitches should leave." That started an argument.

Sonic sighed. "Guys cut it out!" He yelled getting their attention to him then to the diner door.

They looked to see Shadow and Amy walk in. Since they were sitting at the back to they didn't see them. The couple took a seat at the table right near the door. Right after them Rouge and Knuckles walked in.

"Well, well, speak of the whore and she shall rise." Mina said as the everyone but Sonic and Scourge laughed. Shadow and the others heard them but ignored them. Scourge thanked the heavens before flipping the girls off, knocking their drinks all over them and speeding over to Shadow and Amy's table.

Amy had clean her face but her eyes were red. Shadow had to tell Rouge and Knuckles what was wrong with her because she choked up trying to do so. Rouge was disappointed but she felt sorry for her friend. Knuckles hadn't said anything he was too pissed to.

"What's up guys?" Scourge said smiling but then it fell noticing the sad air around them.

Sonic only shook his head as his phone started going off.

He looked to see it was Sonia. "Hello?"

"Sonic, you need to get home and NOW." She said. He noticed he heard stomping in the background. He knew who that was.

"A-a-alright but what's wrong?" He asked getting up.

"JUST YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He jumped hearing his father this pissed.

"Alright. I coming right now." He quickly hangs up and grabbed his coat. Sally and her friends looked at him confused.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Sally asked.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" He quickly pecked her on the lips and speed out the door getting Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and Scourge's attention. They looked back where he ran from seeing the girls glaring at Amy.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Scourge yelled. The girls rolled their eyes as they grabbed their things to leave.

Sally and her friends glanced at Amy and started giggling. "Awww, what's wrong?" a bunny asked her. Amy didn't answer.

"Your face that is what is wrong with her." Rouge said. Scourge and Knuckles bust out laughing.

"Leave her alone, Bunnie." Sally said glaring at the bat. "Besides Amy isn't the only whore in the school." Rouge took her and Amy's drink throwing them on Sally. Some got on her friends but most of it was on her. The chipmunk looked really pissed now.

"I wouldn't be calling anyone a whore Sally. Because I believe that Sonic was with Amy while you were sleeping with him so who does that make the whore?"

"I had him first." She growled wiping the ice off her face.

"And you keep him." Amy growled. She got in Sally's face. "I don't want him and never will want him again. Understand?" Amy glared Sally down. The chipmunk and her friends backed up.

"Yeah, whatever." Sally growled finally leaving with her friends.

Scourge couldn't be anymore prouder of Amy. He waited till Sally and her friends had pulled off. "That's how you tell'em Amy." He was caught off-guard as Amy began to cry as she sat back down beside Shadow.

Scourge took seat beside Knuckles they all looked to her. "What's going on?" The emerald hedgehog was confused.

"Amy's pregnant." Rouge whispered. She wasn't sure if there was anyone else there but she wasn't about to risk the fact that Sally and her friends should find out. Scourge liked to choked and he wasn't even drinking anything. He looked to Shadow trying to comfort Amy.

* * *

><p>"Sally, come back and get me. You gotta hear this." Nicole whispered in her phone. Despite Rouge whispering. The lynx heard it and sneaked to the bathroom. She climbed out the bathroom window as Sally pulled back up on to get her. She quickly climbed in the car and Sally drove off again.<p>

"What it is?" Mina asked. Nicole looked to them.

"Amy is pregnant." Sally hit the brakes. All the girls looked at her as if she was joking.

"Your not serious are you?" Bunnie asked. Nicole nodded. Sally put her car in park and jumped out. Nicole immediately took out her phone to call Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sonic got home very quickly. He had no clue what was wrong but he was pretty damn scared to find out. He walked inside to find his mother sitting on a couch and his father pacing. He looked pissed. Manic and Sonia sat looking to the floor very nervously. Everyone looked to him when he stepped inside.<p>

He father glared at him. Sonic thought at dagger was going to come out of nowhere and stab him right in the chest.

"Sonic, take a seat." Sonic's father said motioning to the couch Sonia and Manic was sitting on. Sonic watched his father as he took a seat in between his siblings.

"Sonic, how old are you?" His father asked. His gaze to the floor at first.

Sonic was confused about the question but he knew he had better answer fast. "16-"

"Will be 17 next week." He father said looking to him. His mother only looked to him. He could see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes.

Sonia only looked to him with a worried look. Manic didn't look at him at all. Sonic could see he was glaring and looked let down.

"What's going…on?" He asked looking back to his father.

"Sonic, Amy's father just called." Sonic paid close attention.

"W-w-what for?" he asked nervous. His mother looked at him as if he was slow.

His father sighed. "Sonic, Steve just informed me that Amy is 2 month pregnant." Sonic froze ice cold. He was angry and sad. Nothing of positive energy came over him. Amy was lying. She had to be. He was mad with himself. How could he make such a mistake like this? If it was even true.

"I don't need to know how it happened. I need to know why?" Sonic looked to his father.

"I…I didn't mean for it to happen." He said. He didn't sound audible. His father shook his head. His son couldn't be serious. Sonia and Manic looked to him.

"Wow, really Sonic?" Sonic looked to Manic as he shook his head and went upstairs. Sonia sighed and followed.

"Sonic." Sonic looked his mother. It hurt him to see her crying. She really didn't know what to say to her son. She only got up and went to her room. Sonic got even more angry with Amy. How could she do this to him? This had to be revenge.

"Sonic, I don't know what you were thinking at that time but I really think you and Amy should talk about this."

"Alright." Sonic said looking to the floor. His father sighed walking off to go comfort Sonic's mother. Sonic was so angry the tears only ran down his face. These were tears of anger towards himself and Amy. He sat there till his phone went off. He looked to see that it was Nicole.

* * *

><p>"So, you mean to tell me you are going to HAVE to deal with that…bitch on wheels for the rest of your life?" He said. Amy nodded. Scourge sighed.<p>

"Damn, Amy." He only shook his head. "Where is Rosy and Emi?" He was disappointed in Amy but more in Sonic.

"They don't want to talk to me." She choked out. Shadow pulled her onto his chest. Scourge shook his head.

"YOU BITCH!" they all jumped to look at Sally stomping her way up to them.

Rouge immediately jumped in the way and kicked Sally to the ground before she could hit Amy. Sally got back up and tried to run at Amy again but her friends got there to hold her back.

Scourge jumped up beside Rouge. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked almost yelling. The whole diner was looking at them.

"That dumb girl there is lying!" Sally yelled trying to fight from her friends grasp.

"About what!" Amy yelled.

"You're not pregnant. You're just saying that to get attention." Sally finally got her friends off her.

Amy glared at her. "Want me to take another pregnancy test and show you?" She was in Sally face now.

Sally growled and slapped her to the floor. Amy, Shadow, Scourge, Rouge or Knuckles would have gotten her back but Emi already got to her.

Emi grabbed a hand full of her hair. "I warned your ass, miss little princess." Emi growled. She immediately went for her face. Shadow and Scourge helped Amy up.

Nicole tried to jump in but Rouge kicked her to the floor. When Mina tried to jump in Scourge spin dashed her out the door. Bunnie was able to get to Emi. She pulled on her quills to make her let go of Sally.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Rosy knocked on the Bunnie to the other side of the diner with her hammer. Emi was still punching Sally in the face while Rouge was kicking Nicole so she wouldn't get up. Shadow thought this was enough. He already thought the manager was about to call the cops.

"Stop!" He yelled letting Amy sit back down as he pulled Emi off of Sally or tried rather. Emi still had a hold on the chipmunks hair.

"Let her go Emi!" Sally felt Sonic punch Emi in the hands to get her to let go. Sonic pulled Sally to him holding her. Her left cheek was swollen and she had somewhat of a black eye.

Everyone was quiet. Bunnie, Mina and Nicole gathered up around Sally, who was still upset. So upset she started crying and pushed Sonic away from her running out of the diner. Sonic looked back to her but then turned back around. Knuckles looked to him and shook his head. Rouge only looked away from him, she didn't even look at Amy. Shadow glared at him. It was the blue jerks fault she was like this. Emi and Rosy glared at him as well. Sonic wasn't looking at any them. He was glaring at Amy.

"Amy." She looked to him. She tried to avoid looking to him but she knew she had too. "Why?" he growled. Amy could almost be afraid of him but she wasn't going to let him do that. It was his fault that this was happening anyways.

"Why what?" She asked getting up and walking up in front of him. Shadow only watched what would happen next. He would make sure to jump in if Sonic said or did anything the crimson hedgehog didn't approve of.

"Why couldn't you just let me go!" He yelled. Amy jumped. She felt the tears running.

"Why couldn't you just let her go!" She yelled back. Sonic jumped. "We were together. Not you and her!"

"And I left to be with her. Why couldn't you just let me go, Amy!" She could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. "I told you that I didn't love you. I told you that I didn't want to be with you. So, why couldn't you let me go?"

"Because I loved you!" she said. Emi noticed Shadow frowned and looked away when Amy said that. While she got sick on her stomach. A love that strong? She would never attempt it.

"And you thought that if you let me go all the way I would stay?"

"Yes!" She yelled the tears flowing like a stream. "Isn't that what you went to her for?"

"No, it's not what I went to her for! Sally is more than what you will ever be Amy!" That actually hurt Amy. Shadow growled.

"Your wrong!" He stepped in front of Amy as she only looked to the floor. "Amy, would jump off a bridge for you. All she could do was talk about ways to make you happy. When you were sad she was sad. When you were angry she was angry. Everything in her world revolved around you." He yelled as he and Sonic glared at one another.

Sonic didn't care about that now. "What does it matter now! Now because of her not only will I have to be reminded of that mistake I have to still talk to her. If you being pregnant is even true!" Amy growled despite the tears still rolling down her face.

"YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT THIS!" Amy stomped splashing the still spilled soda.

"Yes, I do!" He yelled getting in her face. "I believe you would say it just to get back at me!"

Amy's mouth fell wide open. "You can't be serious! I don't care about that anymore! Do as you please with your little girl-friend. I don't care."

"Good, because I having nothing to do with this mistake!" he yelled. Amy was shocked. Was he really going to do that? Have nothing to do with the something he helped to create? He couldn't do that.

"You can't do that!" She yelled in protest. He just couldn't do that.

"Watch me! I don't care about you or what happens to 'that' inside of you." He said leaving and going to look for Sally. Emi, Rosy, Scourge, Knuckles and even Shadow was shocked. Was he really going to walk out like that?

"Sonic wait!" Scourge went after him.

Amy broke down into a sob she would have fallen to the floor if Shadow hadn't held her up. She wasn't expecting this. Emi wanted to feel sorry for Amy but her little sister should have expected it. Rosy felt so sorry for her twin. She has to raise this child on her own.

Shadow held Amy closer letting her sob on his coat. Somewhere deep down he was feeling like Amy knew this would probably happen. But he wasn't going to walk out on her now.

"Shadow, maybe you should take her for a walk and we'll clean this up." Rouge said. Shadow only nodded and walked out still holding Amy.

Emi only shook her head. "Emi-" Rosy looked to her big sister.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Rosy." She said as she walked to get a mop from the manager. Rouge and Knuckles started using napkins to clean up the mess on the table.

* * *

><p>Scourge had found Sonic, Mina, Nicole and Bunnie in the park trying to calm Sally down. "Sonic!"<p>

Sonic sighed looking to Scourge. "Scourge-"

"No! What was that back there!" Sonic stood up walking over to Scourge. Sally only watched them.

"I meant what I said. I want nothing to do with that mistake." Sonic said. Scourge thought he might hit his cousin again.

"You helped create that 'mistake'!" Scourge yelled. Sally got in between now.

"No, he unwillingly volunteered." Scourge glared at her. He couldn't stand her. He swears up and down he is going to knock this chipmunk down a fleet of stairs one day.

"UNWILLINGLY!" He yelled so loud Sonic and Sally backed away from holding their ears. "HE CHOOSE TO!" He yelled in Sally face then turned to Sonic. "AND NOW YOUR JUST GOING TO WALK OUT!"

"YES! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH AMY!" Sonic was serious. He couldn't care about something he didn't want.

"THAT CHILD HAS YOUR BLOOD TOO!" Sonic looked away.

"How we know that?" Scourge, Sonic, and Sally looked to Mina. "You heard me, how do we know that Shadow isn't possibly the father?" Scourge looked at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" He face palmed. He had to ask was this girl serious. He looked to see Sonic and Sally ACTUALLY considered this. "Your guys aren't actually considering that are you?"

Sonic felt strongly that Mina was trying to cause something that probably didn't need to be caused. But Sally was really considering it.

"She's right how do we know her and Shadow haven't jumped the line and he isn't the father and Sonic is." Scourge looked at them in disbelief.

"You girls are crazy!" He yelled walking up to Sonic and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Sonic, please tell me that you really don't believe something that stupid." Sonic looked to him as if he was in between believing that or not. He really wanted nothing to do Amy or that supposed baby.

"I mean they have a point." Scourge shook his head.

"Sonic, you damn good and well that-"

"Mistake has nothing to do with him." Sally jumped in. Scourge glared at her.

"No, you don't want anything to do with the CHILD." Scourge said in Sally face before turning to Sonic. "Sonic, you can't do this. Your better than that."

"I know that. But I can't take something I don't want." Sonic said. Sally smirked best she could. Scourge looked at his cousin in disbelief.

"Don't want it? You mean to tell me my cousin, Sonic, did something knowing the risk and doesn't want to accept the consequences." Scourge didn't want something like this to rip him and Sonic apart but that is what it seemed like it was doing. Sonic didn't answer.

Scourge sighed. "I'll…talk to you later man." With that Scourge ran off. Sonic didn't look back at him for he knew Scourge was right but he really didn't anything to do with Amy or their 'mistake'.

* * *

><p>Shadow had actually walked him and Amy back to his house. Amy had long stopped sobbing. She thought now, why would it matter? No would care for she was alone in this battle or that is what she believed.<p>

Shadow let her take a seat on the couch while he went to get her something to drink. He didn't know what to say or do to comfort her and he couldn't stand it. For the first time in his life he couldn't find any way to comfort her. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

He walked back in the living room to see Amy a little slumped over somewhat. Her ear fallen. He sighed and walked over to her.

He kneeled down in front of seeing that her eyes were red and fatigue was setting on her. It hurt Shadow so much to see her that way. Like it always did. She couldn't take looking at the disappointment in everyone's eyes, especially in Shadow's.

"Here you should drink something." Amy only shook her head. She didn't want anything right now, especially the being growing inside her.

Shadow sighed. "Amy, please?" He asked her gently. No reply. "Amy, you gotta eat or drink something."

Amy shook head. "I don't want anything." She whispered. She made sure to keep her hands away from her stomach. She really didn't care for the being habituating it. She actually felt the same way Sonic felt in a way. Only thing was, she had to live with their 'mistake' well he got to live his life. With Sally. Amy held back the tears she was tired of crying for today.

"I want to go to bed." She whispered choking back the sob best she could. Shadow sighed and nodded helping her up stairs. Shadow took out a t-shirt for her and stepped for her to change into it. He went to another room to change into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"Shadow, you can come back in now." Shadow walked back in to found that Amy had already climbed into bed. Her back to him but he could tell she wasn't asleep.

The sakura hedgehog only continued to look out the window to the stars as she felt Shadow wrap his arms around her, hugging her to him. She finally let the tears fall as Shadow placed his head on hers. He thought she was done with all the crying but he guesses not?

"Amy, it's going to be alright." He whispered in her ear. He kept feeling this feeling that she believed she was in this battle alone but really she wasn't.

Amy only shook her head best she could. Shadow carefully turned her to him. He pulled her to him hugging her to the point her stomach touched his. But Amy covered her face. She thought that she was done with the tears but she wasn't. She was ashamed. Shadow could tell she felt ashamed.

Shadow slowly moved her hands from her face placing his forehead against hers and wrapping his arms back around her.

"I don't…I can't do this." She sobbed in almost a whisper but Shadow had he tight so she couldn't cover her face again.

"Yes, you can." Shadow whispered back.

"I don't want…this." Shadow knew what or rather who she was referring to.

"IT didn't ask to be here, Amy." She didn't reply. She knew he was completely right about that.

"No, one is going to help me. Everyone is upset with me, no one is going to help." She truly believed that. She believed that Emi, her father, and mother would never talk to her again. Rosy and her will never be as close to each other as they should be. Her friends would either not talk to her or completely avoid her and Shadow…was just there to comfort her for the time being.

"You not in this alone, Amy." She only looked to him. She saw so much care and sincerity in his eyes. "Because I am here for you and will always be." He said. His lips were only inches from hers. He brushed the hair from her face. He used his thumb to wipe her tears away. He gently placed his lips on hers. They began to mold their lips. This may be the hardest challenge either of them has had to take. But they knew they had each other.

They parted and Amy nuzzled her head in his chest. Shadow was happy it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He faintly felt something move in Amy's stomach. He sighed. He couldn't show resentment to the fetus. It didn't ask for this. Shadow felt the movement again but less faint this time. He sighed and smiled.

"Yes, you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow isn't the type to walk out on someone he loves. He wouldn't hurt Amy like that. I liked this chapter actually. Hope you guys did.<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The challenge begins.**

* * *

><p>Shadow woke up to see the sun shining through the window. He found that unusual because it would still a little dark by the time they would go to school. He realized that they were late. He looked down to Amy and she was sound asleep. She looked to peaceful when you erase the black rings under her eyes. He didn't believe she should go to school today. Besides it was Friday. He decided he wasn't going to school today either. He once again felt that faint movement in Amy's stomach. He smiled somewhat squeezing her to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Emi and Rosy walked through the halls. They noticed many of the other students were looking to them. Enemies smirking, whispering and eyeing them. Friends looking shocked and in disbelief. Others just state of awestruck.<p>

Rosy was getting nervous. Sally must have spread the rumor that Amy was pregnant or her friends must have. Emi, on the other hand was getting annoyed by all means.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA'LL LOOKING AT!" Everyone turned away. Half of the entire school seen what she did to Sally.

"Emi, please calm down." Rosy whispered. Emi rolled her eyes. She wasn't calming down anytime soon.

She walked up to her locker to see Scourge, Miles, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Fiona, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Sonia there. Cream and Blaze seemed disappointed. Rosy and Emi knew why. Manic looked upset and let down. Rosy and Emi had to think was it because of Sonic, must have been.

"Guys please tell me what people are saying isn't true." Cream asked when Rosy and Emi reached them. Both sisters sighed. Neither one of them wanted to believe it was real themselves but it was.

"Yeah, it's true." Cream ears fell. Tails only wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Blaze was in shock so was Silver. "Who is the dad?" Silver asked. Everyone looked to him, especially Scourge.

"What do you mean by that?" Scourge asked. Silver got a little nervous.

"W-w-well, I mean some are saying Shadow is the dad and then there is others saying Sonic is but then there are the few, people who don't like Amy, saying she doesn't know who the father is and putting it on Sonic."

"WHAT!" Emi got all the students attention.

"Who spread that crap around? They know who the father is, what kind of-"

"Emi, please." Rosy said pulling on Emi's coat to calm her down. Emi took a deep breath. She noticed the stares and glanced at the other students. They immediately went back to what they were doing.

Scourge immediately stomped away getting looks from the others. "Where is he going?" Miles asked. Rosy ran after him.

"Scourge!" He didn't stop but he did slow down for her to catch up with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He noticed they were in an almost isolated area but not completely.

"Sally's friends spread that mess around no doubt Sally was apart of it."

"WHAT!" They both jumped looking back to they found Emi, Fiona, Blaze, and Rouge's things were on the floor.

"Dammit!" Scourge and Rosy ran after them.

Sally and her friend were standing around giggling.

"I can't believe people actually believed that." Mina giggled.

"I know right." Bunnie giggled.

"Serves her right." Nicole said.

"I wonder where she is anyways." Sally said. But really she just wanted this to blow up in Amy's face.n

"YOU STUPID SLUT!" Sally knew that voice. She and her friends looked back to see Emi, Fiona, Blaze and Rouge running right at them. Sally and her friend threw their books down ready for a fight.

Emi went for Sally, Rouge went for Nicole, Blaze went for Mina, and Fiona went for Bunnie. Everyone was chanting and cheering.

The boys, Rosy and Cream ran up making their way through the excited crowd. There was hair being pulled, punches flying, mostly on Blaze and Emi part, kicks going, mostly by Rouge and Fiona.

"Guys stop!" Rosy yelled as the boys tried to separate them. The teachers were nowhere to be found.

Sonic came up trying to pull Sally away from Emi's choke hold before she passed out. "EMI, LET HER GO!" He yelled. Emi had a good hold this time.

"NOT UNTIL SHE PASSES OUT!" She yelled back.

Scourge needed Knuckles help to get her to let the chipmunk loose once the echidna got Rouge and Nicole separated. Miles was able to hold Fiona, Silver was able to hold Blaze and Mina away from each other.

"What is your problem?" Sonic yelled as Scourge and Rosy held Emi back. Knuckles ended up having to Rouge again.

"MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM! YOUR SLUT AND HER WHORE OF FRIENDS HAVE BEEN SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT MY SISTER THAT YOU KNOW DAMN WELL…AREN'T TRUE!" She yelled finally getting loose but she stood still breathing hard.

Sonic looked to Sally. He didn't believe that she and her friends would really spread that.

"Well, how do we know it isn't true?" Mina said. Rosy and the others heard the whispering. People didn't actually believe this did they?

"What the hell is your problem?" Rouge yelled getting in Mina face. "You know Amy isn't a whore like you." Knuckles was able to pull her back before she kicked Mina in the face.

"How do we know?" Nicole said.

"Well, we know that you're a whore." Scourge said. Everyone in the crowd made noise. Nicole growled. "That little girl-friend you got now is a whore."

Rosy brought out her hammer. Everyone always wondered, how did she get that pass security every day? Scourge held her back.

Manic and Sonia came up on the screen they had just got word of it. Sonic looked to Manic but he only got a glare back.

"You know you're the dad, Sonic. Why are you letting Sally spread those rumors?" He said getting a look from everyone before they looked back to Sonic.

Sonic didn't know what to retaliate with. "Well?" Emi said getting Sonic to look to her.

Sally looked to him. "Sonic, are you going to-"

"Sally, you shouldn't have done that." Emi was shocked along with the others. Did he just take up for Amy?

Sally pulled away from him. Did he really just take up for her? "Sonic, you know its-" The bell ringed for the students to head for their next class.

"Sally, you weren't there. " He said looking to the floor. He walked away leaving Sally and her friends in looking stupid. Scourge and a whole bunch of others laughed it up as they departed.

Nicole looked to Sally. "Sally did he just-"

"It's doesn't matter." She said walking away crying. Mina, Bunnie, and Nicole looked to each other.

"Sally, wait!" They called out running after her.

Emi and the others were still laughing as she and the girls got their things and got ready to go to the next class.

* * *

><p>Rosy sat in gym class doing homework for the next class she had after this one. Since the gym teachers didn't require the students to do anything so she was free to finish this homework. She looked up to look around every now and again. This time she spotted a familiar green figure. He was slumped over. She sighed, it was Manic. She noticed he looked really upset and let down just like at the lockers. She put her things down and climbed down the blenchers. She took a seat on the one above him.<p>

"Hey, Manic." He sighed.

"What's up Rosy." He sounded so let down. She felt kinda bad for him. She took a seat beside him.

"What's wrong….is it about Sonic?" She knew the answer when he didn't reply.

"I feel like he let me down." Manic said looking down. He really did feel that way. He knew his brother wouldn't do something like this but it happened and he felt like Sonic let him down. For he looked up to Sonic.

Rosy found it ironic that out of the two of them Sonic was the one to get a female pregnant, and this is Manic she was thinking about, Manic.

"Well, I feel like that with Amy but I can't say that it couldn't ever happen."

"But they could have prevented that." Rosy sighed. He was right.

"Well, they can't now. Abortion isn't an option on our family."

"Ours either." Manic said still looking down.

"Maybe things won't be as bad as we think." They looked to see Sonia walk up to them.

"How so?" Manic asked as Sonia took a seat on the blencher below them.

"I mean, we can't stay mad at them forever guys they need our support. It's just like when I got pregnant, yeah, I lost the baby but I felt I had some strength to get through it because I had some support. Right now, Amy and Sonic feels like they have no support. I know it's upsetting but we gotta let it go sometime or another. Besides how would you feel in this situation? If it was you and not Sonic or Amy?"

Rosy and Manic looked to each other then to floor in thought. What if they really were in that situation?

Sonic actually had gym at this time but outside instead of inside like Rosy, Manic, and Sonia. Everyone was doing something but him. He was slumped over. Yeah, he took up for Amy somewhat but that didn't take the anger and pain away from the situation.

"Yo, Sonic." The blue hedgehog looked up to see Tails making his way over to him.

"What's up Tails?" Tails stopped in front him hearing Sonic's sad tone.

"Um, so…that was pretty awesome what you did back there." Sonic sighed.

"Yeah." Tails scratched the back of his head before deciding he should take a seat and talk with Sonic. He found it kinda sad seeing Sonic not running around the track with the other students who were.

"Sonic…"

"I know Tails."

"No, I wasn't going to say I was disappointed in you."

"Why not? Everyone else is." Tails sighed. This has really made Sonic blue. No pun intended.

"Because that isn't going to help you through this. Look I am a little let down and upset with you but your my friend just like Amy is my friend and you guys need my support. Just as everyone else's." Tails said placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic only looked to him. Tails gave a warm brotherly smile. Sonic couldn't help but make at least a smile one.

"Sure thanks buddy."

"No problem." Tails beamed. He was happy to see Sonic got a little happier. "Now, are you going to help Amy? I can't really understand why you wouldn't but if you wouldn't could you tell me why?" Sonic sighed.

"Because I really didn't want this Tails. I mean I didn't mean for it to happen. I wish it was a nightmare but I see the disappointment and how upset everyone is with me I realize it's not a dream."

"Well, I mean maybe you and Amy should talk it over. Shadow isn't the dad so why make him take a responsibility that is yours." Sonic knew he was right but he just wasn't ready.

"Shadow, is willing to do it. He loves Amy, I don't love her anymore."

"But what about the being inside her?" Sonic thought for a moment. Could he really hate something that didn't ask to be here? He surely didn't care for the person holding the child but the child him or herself, could he really hate him or her?

"I…don't know." Tails sighed.

"Well, don't worry it will change eventually."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Just give it sometime, okay?" Sonic only nodded as Tails patted his back and left his friend to think it out on his own.

* * *

><p>Amy yawned finally waking up to the morning sun. She looked at the time to see it was 10:30a.m. She was really late she jumped out of bed but then noticed Shadow wasn't there. Did he leave her behind and go to school without waking her? No, she smelled food in the air. She walked downstairs following the scent into the kitchen. She saw Shadow cooking breakfast, omelet, bacon, and buttermilk biscuits. Amy's favorite. She kinda blushed. She didn't believe that Shadow remembered that.<p>

"Shadow?" He turned around finally noticing she was there.

"Good morning, Amy." He said giving her a warm smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, Shads." She said. The finished her and his omelet and set it on the plate with the other food.

"Why didn't you go to school?" Shadow placed the plates on the table sitting beside each other before getting two glasses of orange juice, another one of Amy's favorite things.

"Well, I woke up late for one and figured you shouldn't go to school today anyways then I decided to stay with you." Amy blushed again. She couldn't help but think it was sweet of him.

"Thank you Shads." She said taking a seat as he did.

"Anything for you Amy." She blushed even harder and smiled. She felt something move in the stomach. She looked down to it. It moved again and she placed her hand on her stomach. It actually hurt a little. Shadow noticed Amy was looking down to her stomach and rubbing it.

"He is just moving around a little." Shadow said getting her attention to him.

"It's kinda hurts." She said. She was afraid to eat her breakfast. She didn't want it to come back up. Then she heard her stomach growl.

Shadow chuckled lightly. "Amy, you gotta eat." She sighed. He was right .

"Okay."

An hour had passed but the food hadn't come back up at all. Amy was waiting impatiently for it to come right up when she least expected it but nothing ever happened.

"Still think it's going to come up?" Shadow asked looking at her.

Amy looked to her stomach. "Kinda." She jumped feeling that movement again.

Shadow smiled. "He did that twice while you were asleep."

"Oh. Well, he could do it again while I'm asleep because this hurts." Shadow sighed wrapping his arms around her. They stayed silent for a little while both their thought were elsewhere.

"Shadow."

"Mmhmm?"

"Can…can I really do this?" She asked looking to her, for now, flat stomach. Shadow sighed he placed his hands on her stomach and they both felt it move under his hand. Shadow smiled. Amy blushed.

"Amy, I'm here for you no matter what happens." He said. Amy smiled placing her hands on his. He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Amy. Don't ever forget that."

Amy tired but the tears were coming. "I love you too, Shadow and I won't." She said as he gently pulled her face to his kissing her gently on the lips.

"Shadow, I can't thank you enough." Amy said. Shadow could tell her voice sounded a little shaky. He knew she was going to cry and he didn't what her too.

"Amy, as long as you stay that is good enough to me." He said pulling her closer. "Please stop crying." He said wiping the tear away.

"But-"

"No. You can do it." He moved his hand to where hers touched her stomach.

"But, what if….Sonic wants to be there? Will you leave? I wouldn't go back with him but if he wanted to be a part of….'his' life then…"

"No. I told you I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here with you. Even if he doesn't come back I will be here."

Amy smile leaning back against Shadow. He knew she was about to say thank you but he stopped her.

"Don't mention it." He said making her giggle. Her stomach felt somewhat hard and hurt when she pushed on it a little. She really wasn't worried about Sonic not being there but her parents was her main concern. As far as she knew her father, mother, Emi and everyone else was upset with her.

"Do you think everyone else will, you know, stay mad at me?" Amy asked. She really felt bad she let them down and herself. She didn't feel all bubbly and nice anymore she felt sad and angry. She didn't want this child even if it didn't ask to be here.

"I'm sure they are just disappointed doesn't mean they will stay mad at you and you shouldn't stay mad at yourself." Shadow said.

"I really don't want….him…I really don't." She said.

Shadow sighed. "There is adoption." Amy thought about that but for some reason she didn't really trust it too much. "It's all up to you and him." Amy knew Shadow was referring to Sonic but, to her, Sonic's word the night before already helped with what he wanted.

Amy sighed. "I just wanna go to bed." She said. She tried to get up but Shadow was still holding her.

"Just remember you are not alone. I'm here." Shadow said. Amy nodded as he let her get up and go back to his room.

Shadow sighed this wasn't going to be easy at all. He wished it would be. Rather than seeing Amy sad and angry like that. He picked up his phone and texted everyone to come over tonight. Things needed to be discussed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I don't like how short this chapter is at all but I wanted to stop short. Shadow about to settle somethings tears about to shred, feelings about to be heard. <strong>

**See ya next chapter! You've read it lets see some reviews.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gathering.**

* * *

><p>Shadow got everything ready by night time. That is the time of day that he told everyone to come. Amy had been sleeping most of all day and was oblivious to what was going on. Shadow had ordered pizza and had even went out and got snacks and drinks. She knew that this was a regular on the weekends at Shadow's place but she didn't think everyone should meet up here at the moment. Well, really she just didn't want to look at everyone's disappointed look.<p>

She was still standing on the stairs watching the crimson hedgehog set up everything in his living room.

"Shadow?" He didn't hear he was working fast to get everything ready.

He had set up pillows in the middle of the living room in a large circle, much like how they sit on a normal Friday night. She walked down stairs fully seeing the pizza was sitting on a towels in a mini circle. She was tempted to get a slice. The plates were there along with snacks and drinks.

Shadow stood up having gotten things ready. Tonight was going to be emotional which is something he would rather not have but he was doing it for Amy.

"Shadow?" He jumped slightly but not enough for Amy to notice. He turned to find her behind him.

"Yes?" He asked. She looked overslept. Her hair was a mess. He kinda chuckled.

"What- What are you laughing at?" She asked looking around. He only ruffled her hair some more. She only swiped his hand away. She blushed somewhat.

"That." He said referring to her hair. "You are a restless sleeper sometimes." He chuckled. Yeah, he would know.

Amy playfully rolled her eyes and went off to fix her hair when the doorbell rang. Shadow sighed, _here we go._ He answered the door and everyone was there minus Sonia, Manic, and Sonic.

"Where is Amy?" Rosy asked as Shadow let them all in.

"Fixing her hair." Shadow answered as everyone took a seat. She looked at him confused.

"She's been sleep all day." He shrugged.

Emi, Rouge, Fiona, and Blaze looked pissed. Shadow was still standing near the door when Amy came down. Everyone but Emi looked to her. Amy froze at the foot of the stairs. She wanted to run back up there. She could see the disappointment in their eyes and the fact Emi wouldn't look at her was hurtful.

"Hey, Amy." Cream said giving a warming smile. She was trying hard to hide the disappointment and let down but it was hard. She was, also, the only one seeming to try and cheer up the mood.

"Hey….everyone." She said.

"Well, everyone is here. Can we eat?" Shadow glared at Silver. "What?"

"Everyone is not here." Rouge said. Everyone looked to her then to Shadow. He had his eyes closed. "Come sit down Amy." Rouge said gesturing to the seat between Rosy and Emi. Rosy was sitting on Scourge's lap. Emi was still looking away from Amy.

Amy slowly walked over and took the sit. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Tails." Shadow said. Everyone looked to the orange double tailed kitsune.

"They're on the way here." He responded. He sounded cheery as if he accomplished something today.

"They're?" Emi asked. "Who-" The door bell rung. Shadow took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello." Sonia said behind her was Sonic, Manic, and Sally.

Emi glared at the chipmunk. "I gotta go." She said about to get up till Rosy stopped her.

"Emi." She whispered.

"Emi, I called everyone here for a reason." She looked at Shadow. He gestured for them all to take a seat. Sonic sat near Tails. He and Amy stared at each other before looking away. Blaze, Fiona, Emi, Rosy, and Rouge glared at Sally who refused to look at them. Knuckles, Silver, and Miles shook their head at Sonic.

Shadow took his spot between Amy and Emi. "Everyone can eat now." Everyone looked to each except Sally and Sonic.

Everyone got a plate of pizza and snacks. everything was quiet. No one was talking just eating. "Okay, I can't take it. Shadow, there is a reason that you texted us to come here and sitting quietly eating pizza isn't it." Knuckles said. You could hear in his voice that he was annoyed with the feeling of the air in the room.

"Your right." He said placing his food down.

Everyone looked to each other expect Sally and Sonic. "You had to invite them?" Emi said pointing to Sally and Sonic. She didn't mind Sonia and Manic.

"Yes, Tails suggestion." Everyone looked to Tails.

"Why?" Cream asked.

"Well," Tails started scratching his head. "Me and Sonic had a talk. Right, Sonic?" He asked looking to the cyan speedster.

"Yep." Sonic wasn't looking at anyone. Only the floor.

"And he what he has to say he should be here in front of Amy and everyone to say it, especially Sally." Sally looked to Sonic confused.

"Well, let's hear what he has to say." Emi said folding her arms then she noticed Shadow shaking his head.

"He isn't the only one with something to say." He glanced at Emi. She knew what he meant and looked away. "We all have something to say. Now, let's start with you, Emi."

She took a deep breath. Everything was quiet. "Okay." She said taking another deep breath. "I am…very mad because I really expected more out of you, Amy." She said looking to Amy. Amy only looked to the floor. "And you, Sonic." Sonic looked to her.

"I mean, I know mistakes happen but this is one mistake you guys will have to live with for the rest of your lives." Emi said. She couldn't believe she was actually getting emotional from this. She wiped a tear away. "I will never understand how you could let yourself make such a mistake like this for ANYTHING." She took a deep breath. Emi let her head fall as Rouge rubbed her back.

"I know I am your big sister…I want to let this pass. I wish I could let this pass without anger or anything but it's…going to take a little while. I'm not saying I won't be here for you, Amy. I just need some time." Amy only looked at the floor wiping a tear away. She didn't know what to say to her sister. She knew that when Emi was disappointed it really did take a while to get over things. No one else talked. Rosy took the opportunity to make it her turn.

"Okay," She said taking a deep breath. "I know that you, Amy, Sonic, believe that I am disappointed in you, which I am, but I'm not going to…cut you guys off or anything. I do wish that this was all some dream and that it wasn't real but it's not. My sister is pregnant at the age of 16 and her boyfriend is 16." Scourge took her hand to seeing she was getting emotional. "Just like Emi I don't understand how you two could let this happen but I do want you two to know that I am here for you both."

Sonic looked up to her. He expected her to never talk to him again. "Sonic, I am still your friend. Amy I will forever be your sister. I can't let this break us apart and the same should go for everybody." Rosy got everyone to look to her. Especially, Emi.

"She's right." Manic said. Everyone looked to him. He was looking at the floor. "I feel let down, Sonic." He looked to Sonic as Sonic looked back at him seeing exactly what he said.

"I know EVERYONE would have expected this from me, even you, but…no one expected it from you or Amy. Yes, I am mad, actually pissed, but," he placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You are my brother and hey, if I was in this situation you would be there for me so I am going to be there for you." Sonic couldn't help but smile.

Everyone else smiled. Sally couldn't help but smile herself but she didn't say anything. Shadow looked from the brothers directly to her.

"Sally." Everyone looked to him then to her. She looked to the floor.

"I have nothing to say."

"Yes, you do. I invited everyone here because they do." Sally took a deep breath.

She chuckled lightly. "Everyone feels hurt about this is upset with me because they believe it's my fault." Amy frowned.

"It's-

"No, it isn't." Sally said glancing up at the sakura hedgehog. "I don't know HOW, I was Sonic's reason for leaving you caused you to put yourself and him in this situation." Shadow stopped Emi from speaking. "I mean I wouldn't have done it for him to stay with me if he had chosen you in the end. As much I love him there wouldn't have been a damn thing I could do about it but let him go. " Shadow stopped Amy from talking.

Sonic only watched as she spoke. He was ready to defend her if anyone tried to jump on her though. "You think you're the only one hurt here?" Everyone could see the hurt wailing up in her eyes as well as the tears.

"Sonic is my boy-friend but you're the carrying his kid. What kind of bullshit is that?" She was getting louder. "I loved Sonic before he even realized you existed. And THIS doesn't hurt me? Yes! It does. You think YOUR humiliated? Well, guess what Amy we both are humiliated!"

She wiped the tears away. "YES, I'M PISSED WITH YOU, AND YOU!" She turned to Sonic. "MY FRIENDS ASKED ME WHY HAVEN'T I LEFT YOU YET," She pushed Sonic to which he only sighed. "I SAY BECAUSE I LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY! JUST BECAUSE SHE," Sally pointed at Amy while she towered over Sonic. "IS PREGNANT DOESN'T END OUR RELATIONSHIP JUST MEANS WE STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER! AND I DON'T ONLY BLAME HER, I BLAME YOU ALSO!" Sonia had to pull at Sally to get her to sit back down. She gave the chipmunk some tissue to clean her face.

Again. No one said anything. Sooner or later Blaze voiced what she thought. She wasn't as disappointed as she was hopeful that Amy and Sonic could be mature about this situation and make wise decision on what they should do. Rouge agreed with her. Knuckles was finally voiced how pissed he was with Sonic for being so 'stupid' but will help him with anything except things financially based. Silver really didn't know what to say. He was shocked that it happened he just thought it could happen to ANYONE but wasn't going to let such a thing ruin their friendship. Miles and Fiona agreed with Silver and Blaze. Tails, of course, voiced the same thing he told Sonic at school. Sonia doing the same. Now, it was Sonic's turn.

Shadow looked to him. "Well, Sonic you have the floor." Sonic sighed.

"I'm really sorry for this happening. I wanted to run away from this. I didn't want to bother with Amy or…him but HE belongs to me. Amy didn't make him on his own." Everyone, especially Amy, noticed that Sonic was referring to the child as 'him' and 'he'. Amy hadn't even started or even gotten to where she could do that.

"I can't take back what I said. But I can change my course of actions." He looked right Amy. "I will help you. I was going to let Shadow do it since he seemed more willing to do so but that wouldn't be far. Whatever HE needs I will get for him. He is my only responsibility."

Amy made a small smile. She wasn't offended that Sonic wasn't going to do anything to help her personally but he was willing to help with their child instead of run.

"Amy, it's your turn." Shadow said getting the said female hedgehog to look to him then back to the floor as she took a deep breath.

"I am sorry that I disappointed everyone. I really didn't mean for this to happen-"

"You should have expected it Emi said looking to Amy as Amy looked back to her.

Amy knew she was right. "It wasn't even in the back of my mind, Emi."

"It should have been!"

"But it wasn't!"

Shadow sighed. "Stop!" Emi was about to say something else till Rouge tapped her.

"Continue Amy." She wiped another set of tears away.

"I just didn't mean for this to happen." She said in almost a whisper.

"I have a question." Everyone looked to Silver. "Um, are you guys going to keep him or her? I mean it might be better to you know give him or her up for adoption."

Sonic and Amy looked at each other. Sonic HAD thought about that and so had she. It seemed to make more sense. They didn't want to end a life just because they couldn't live up to their mistake.

"Well, I don't know." Sonic said scratching his head. "We could." He looked to Amy.

"I guess we'll have to find out." She said shrugging.

"What about you Shadow?" The said hedgehog looked to Emi. "Don't you have anything to say?"

He noticed everyone was looking at him. "Well, not really. I believe that everyone can see that I am going to be by Amy's side no matter what happens." He actually was looking at Amy when he said that. Amy smiled back at him.

"Scourge?" Emi noticed he hadn't said a word during this whole thing.

"I'm just happy Sonic came to his senses." Sonic narrowed his eyes at him. "What? I'm telling the truth."

Emi only rolled her eyes but smiled. She looked to Sally seeing she still hadn't bothered to say another word. "Sally, I believe-"

"Amy I apologize." Amy looked up to her. "I apologize for the things I have done to hurt you and have said." The chipmunk got up to leave. Sonic sighed and went after her.

Amy didn't know what to say. Especially, Emi. "Well, I didn't expect that." Emi said looking at the door.

"But I thought that was what you were about to say." Sonia said looking out the window to find her brother and his girl-friend.

"I wasn't about to say that. I was about to apologize to her." She noticed the shocked looks she was getting. "What?"

"Nothing." Everyone said.

"Well, everyone got what they wanted to say off their chest right." Everyone nodded.

"Now, for mom and dad." Rosy said Amy and Emi looked to her. Amy's heart nearly stopped completely. Manic and Sonia looked to each other. That meant their parents as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't as intense as I wanted it to be but hey, everyone got their feelings, now for her parents. <strong>

**Some say they would do such in such in certain situations. Judging someone else for doing something they wouldn't in that certain situation but you have to be in their shoes to understand their motive. I do not believe in abortion, especially, when it was because you didn't know what a condom was or refused to take precaution to not put yourself in that situation. **

**The moral of this story: Live up to your mistakes. Everyone makes them big or small. All you should do is learn from your mistakes and make the best judgement for yourself and others.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Life goes on…**

**I know I said that this was discontinued but I read over you guys reviews and said why not finish it for them at least. This is a short chapter for you guys I try to make the other chapters longer. I don't know how many more chapters will be introduced just yet either. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Amy's pregnancy months are hard but with a Shadow's love and help she got through them, at least the first half. Of course her parents couldn't stay mad for long. As months pass by they couldn't just shorn her especially with her stomach growing. She was giving them their first grandchild. The only thing was school. She was talked about more than ever, teased and tainted till Shadow finally got tired of it. Sonic didn't dodge her like the plague but he didn't like being anywhere near her either. Every time he saw her growing stomach it only caused him stern that something he didn't want at the time was coming into the world anyway. He would have done anything for Amy to terminate the pregnancy. He would have given her any amount of money. But they both knew their families didn't agree with that.<p>

Sally just wanted Sonic to do something. Even if they had all spoken about getting along for the child sake's, what if there was no child? What if Amy lost it. She was 5 months already and too late for a abortion but what about stress? No, pregnant woman should be stressed. That is something every pregnant women is advanced to avoid. Sally knew perfectly why as well.

Amy walked through breakfast on her own. Rosy had to rush to something for the fifth time this morning. Shadow had to go to class. Everyone else was late getting to school this morning which was perfectly normal. She knew the whispers at her but what could she do?

She took what they had for breakfast for pregnant females of the school and took her seat in her friends normal sitting table. She stared eating when she noticed a familiar shaped shadow went over her, or shadows actually.

"Hello, Sally." She said looking up at the chipmunk. She had been getting crazy calls from her and her friends. She was getting tired of them. They would call asking stupid questions, even texting her with things she didn't see important to know. Like what she and Sonic are doing and even lying about being pregnant by Sonic herself. And the most stupid thing, that her baby wasn't Sonic's.

Sally only took a seat on the other side of her with her friends following. "Just wanted to make sure you and Shadow was okay because he isn't with you this morning…"

Amy smiled and looked back at her breakfast. "We're great…He had something to do."

Sally smirked. This was a opening. "Are you sure it's not another girl he's sleeping with?"

Amy stopped and looked back to Sally. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing just-"

"Just my ass. I don't know what your problem is! You've been calling me and texting stupid ish like I care to know when you and Sonic are going out or even messing around. What is wrong with you!? I don't care what you guys do its had nothing to do with HIS child so why bother telling me?!"

Everyone was now looking and Sonic rushed up to see what was going on. He had been wondering why Amy's number was in his call history. He didn't remember calling her. Plus he had no reason too if anything came up with the child his parents usually found out before he did.

"What's going on?"

Amy looked to Sonic fuming. She couldn't believe he didn't know that he girlfriend had been harassing her for the past three months and she was sick of it.

"What do you mean what's going on?! Your stupid girlfriend has been calling me and harassing me about you guys and other things that she thinks will get on my nerves!"

Sonic looked to Sally who stared back at him with almost no to little emotion. "Sally what are you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything but trying to be friendly."

"You're the most lying piece of…UGH!" Amy stomped out making the principal follow her to check up on her.

Sonic groaned as Sally only shook her head smirking.

"Sally, I need to talk to you alone."

The chipmunks smile immediately fell. She followed Sonic the most secluded area of the school.

X

Amy sat in the nurses office as she got checked for her child's health. The nurse had been watching her and seeing the stress level in the girl rise wasn't good.

"Amy, you really need to calm down…"

"I'm trying! It's just that stupid girl won't leave me alone! She is constantly harassing me. I don't call Sonic every five damn minutes about the baby and everything but she doesn't hesitate and calling about what their doing EVERY FIVE minutes."

The nurse sighed just as she was about to say something Amy's mother walked in.

"Why is she in here?"

"Mom, how did you know I was in here?"

"Sonic called me and told me you were in here."

Amy was surprised but didn't ask any questions.

"Mrs. Rose, I'm going to send Amy home for the rest of the week. Her stress levels are too high from what I see and she really doesn't need to have this right now."

Amy's mother sighed before nodding in agreement of course Amy was upset and stomped out the nurse's office to her mother's car. Making both women frustrated.

"Please monitor her."

"I will."

With that Amy's mother walked out to find Amy was crying on Shadow's shoulder. She only walked over to him to explain what was going on.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She said Sally has been harassing her."

Shadow frowned.

"No Sonic didn't know about this…"

Shadow looked just as surprised as Amy did when she heard.

"He called me telling me to come out here and check on Amy. The nurse is sending her home for the rest of the week."

Shadow nodded as Amy pulled herself from him cleaning her face. He really hated seeing her this way but there was nothing he could do. He was sure that if she wasn't pregnant she would taking this better but didn't work that way.

"It's going to be alright. I'll get to the bottom of it."

Amy only nodded before walking out. She really just wanted to get home and away from the stress.


End file.
